One More Time
by BloodRedRanger
Summary: The Zeo Rangers take on a new, dangerous foe in Florida while Tommy must finally come to terms with Kim over the breakup. They won't be alone, though...because some old friends show up for one last battle.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**A/N: Just another story idea I had in my head, and I wanted to do. It won't be too long not really sure exactly how many chapters, though. It's set sometime after Kim's letter, but before Jason joined the Zeo team.  
**

* * *

Tommy turned his head at the sound of a loud, excited squeal from the other end of the youth center. The off duty Red Zeo Ranger was teaching a karate class with Adam, but he just had to see exactly what was going on. He figured it was Kat or Tanya, but was surprised to see the source had been Ernie, who was clutching a sheet of paper as if it were made of gold. 

"Ernie! You alright!?" Tommy called over, exchanging amused glances with Adam for a second before they both looked back at the youth center's owner.

"I won!!!" Ernie screamed, holding the paper up victoriously. "I entered a contest awhile ago and I won! I'm going to Panama Beach!"

Tommy held up his wrist to check the time, and found himself staring at his communicator. He quickly switched wrists, hoping no one saw that, and looked at his watch. Five minutes left in class...might as well end early. "Alright guys, class dismissed."

Adam grinned at his leader, and Tommy just rolled his eyes as the two of them walked over to the bar, each taking a seat across from Ernie while their students dispersed behind them.

"Panama, Florida?" Adam asked as Ernie handed them two smoothies, knowing exactly what they wanted without having to ask.

"That's the one," Ernie said. "I've never been on vacation! I'm so excited! I don't know what to do...what to pack..!"

"Hey guys!" Rocky said as he walked up behind them, taking a seat next to Adam. "Everything alright?"

"Great. Ernie here just won a dream vacation in a contest," Tommy said with a laugh as he took a sip of his smoothie.

"Oh yea, what was it? How many cakes you could throw at Bulk?" Rocky asked with a grin as Ernie handed him a smoothie as well.

"Very funny," Ernie dryly said. "It was a cooking contest. I entered with that new burger of mine and got first prize," he continued, smacking Rocky with his victory letter. "And you didn't like it."

"So I'm a connoisseur," Rocky said with a shrug and a laugh. "I have high standards for food."

"High society," Adam laughed, taking another sip of his smoothie.

"Connoisseur, huh?" Ernie challenged, looking Rocky in the eye. "Spell it."

"Oh, that's not fair," Rocky replied, pointing at Ernie in a mock threatening way.

"So what're you going to do in Panama?" Tommy asked, deciding to jump back in the conversation now that Rocky had been shot down.

"Well, there's going to be a big party at this beach-side restaurant," Ernie said, looking at the letter again. "But I figure I'll just spend some time on the beach working on my tan and meeting some ladies."

Before he could continue, the three guys let out a cheer, then Rocky reached over and patted Ernie on the shoulder while Tommy and Adam gave a small applause.

"Wish you guys greeted us like that every time," Kat said with a smile as she and Tanya walked up behind them. Kat took a seat by Tommy and Tanya took a seat on her other side.

"What's the commotion about?" Tanya asked as the three guys were rolling their eyes.

"Ernie's goin' to Florida!" Rocky said. "Gonna be clubbing and picking up some babes!"

"Thanks, Rocky," Ernie said sarcastically.

"Aw, a vacation!" Kat said, putting her arms on the counter. "You work so hard Ernie, you could really use one."

"Yea, well I still have to worry about things here," Ernie said. "Tommy, you still have a spare key to the place, right?"

"I think I do, if not then I know the Scotts or the Taylors have one," Tommy said after thinking for a moment. "Why?"

"I'll shut the place down while I'm gone, but you guys can come in and teach your classes like normal if you want," Ernie said with a shrug.

"I appreciate it, Ernie, but I'll probably just take a break while you're gone. What about you guys?" Tommy asked as he shot a very quick glance both ways, hoping the Rangers would get his message. There was no way they could do that, since if a monster attacked during a class they'd have to abandon the youth center. The other Rangers all voiced their agreement.

"Alright," Ernie said. "Say, isn't Kimberly down there? I'll have to look her up."

"Hey, yea!" Rocky agreed. "If you see her tell her 'hi' for all of us. We haven't heard from her since..." he trailed off, awkwardly leaving it at that as soon as he realized where he was going with that one.

"Well, you'll have fun," Tommy said, standing up. "I've got to go. Billy and I are helping the Kwans rearrange some stuff in their house."

"Oh, aren't they turning Trini's room into storage or something?" Adam asked, sounding a little amused.

"Yep, I just hope I don't get blamed when she finds out. Later guys," Tommy said, and he turned and walked out.

"Still in that stage, huh?" Ernie asked once he was out of earshot, going back to the mention of Kim earlier.

"He's not really depressed anymore, just sort of mad at her," Kat said, shaking her head. "It's hard to explain."

"I know how it goes," Ernie said, nodding his head.

The group was silent for a moment before Rocky decided to speak up. "Alright, Ernie! Here are some pickup lines guaranteed to work no matter what...!"

The remaining Rangers groaned in annoyance before standing up and exiting the youth center as well, leaving Ernie alone with his new coach.

* * *

King Mondo, Queen Machina, and Prince Sprocket appeared in a large construction site in the middle of Panama City, Florida late that night. The three of them looked around, and their eyes spotted a strange, giant purple egg held in a giant metal claw. Just what they were looking for. The construction workers here had unearthed it earlier today, and the space villains had caught immediate interest. They had quickly done some quick research and found out just what it was, and were now coming to see first hand. 

"I don't like it here, mommy! It's too hot!" Sprocket complained.

"It's Florida, you idiot!" Mondo replied. "Of course it's hot!"

"So this is the feared warlord Ivan Ooze, huh?" Machina said as she looked over the egg. "How do we open it?"

"Simple!" King Mondo said, firing a small lightning bolt from his staff and the claw released the egg. As soon as it did, the top half of the egg split to reveal a giant pool of purple slime.

"What is that...?" Queen Machina wondered as the three looked on, but the slime had already begun moving, startling all three of them. They watched in awe as it lifted out of the egg and formed into a strange, purple man...the feared Ivan Ooze.

"Freedom!!!" Ooze screamed to the heavens as he held his hands up. "I'm free at last!!!!!"

"He certainly is lively..." Machina observed, looking to her husband.

"And just who might you be?" Ivan asked the three machines standing before them, looking them over.

"Ivan Ooze...I am king Mondo of the Machine Empire," Mondo replied. "I have freed you so that I may help me destroy the Power Rangers."

"The _Power Rangers_!?" Ooze yelled, stepping forwards and causing the machine family to step backwards. "Zordon's still around!?"

"And still causing trouble," Mondo replied. "I want to make a deal with you. You destroy Zordon and his teenaged do-gooders and I'll dig up the rest of your army I know is buried here."

"Very well," Ivan Ooze agreed. "Where can I find these stupid teenagers?"

"Most of them are based in the city of Angel Grove, California," King Mondo replied. "Although some are retired. Three in Switzerland, one in Africa, and one right here in Florida."

Ivan Ooze frowned as Sprocket handed him a sheet of paper listing all kinds of info about the Rangers. "A Power Ranger that retired and moved to Florida? What...is it the same damn kid I fought six thousand years ago?"

Ooze grunted when the three just stared at him, not understanding his joke.

"...Very well...we'll leave you to your mission," Mondo said, nodding. "I'll send my machines in the morning to dig up everything else."

Ooze waved a dismissive hand as the three of them teleported away. Instead he stared at the list of Rangers, trying to think of how to start. Should he track down Zordon and attack personally? Tempting...but his eyes shot up when he sensed a strange presence in the area. It was with a group...but it stood out. He could sense two lingering animal spirits coming from a single person.

Instantly Ooze looked back to the list, and a large grin formed. "Very well...we'll start with you, Kimberly."

* * *

Kimberly Hart sighed as she watched her boyfriend, Andy Thomas, climbing the fence into a closed construction site. Along with them were their friends Amy, Bridgett, Carson, and Steven. She and Carson were the only ones not over the fence yet...and she let out another sigh as Carson threw over a case of beer, which Andy easily caught, before scaling the fence himself. 

"You know I don't like this, guys!" Kimberly said for the hundredth time, crossing her arms. The only reason she was here was to make sure they didn't do anything extremely stupid.

"Come on, Kim!" Andy said with a laugh. "You know we'll be fine. Just kickin' back a few beers and having fun...it's all safe!"

"I know...I know..." Kimberly said, climbing the fence and hopping down herself. "It's just...I'm not used to this. Sneaking around and breaking laws and all that."

"We'll be fine, sweetheart. I promise," Andy said, pulling her in for a quick kiss on the lips. "Just drinking and relaxing."

"Alright..." Kim said with a smile, looking to the others who were setting up some chairs they'd brought. "Don't expect me to drink any, though."

"Deal," Andy said, turning back to the group. He froze, though, at the sight of a strange purple figure, who the others were backing away from. Instantly, he grabbed his girlfriend's arm and pulled her behind him.

"I'll take her share!" the man said with a laugh.

"Who are you...?" Bridgett asked, tripping over a rock as she backed up, but still keeping her balance.

"The name's Ooze! Ivan Ooze!" he announced, picking up a beer and cracking it open. "Pleasure to meet you all!"

"Uh huh..." Steven said hesitantly. "What are you doing here?"

Ooze just laughed as he took a sip of the beer, instantly frowning. He quickly threw it into the air and fired a lightning bolt from his finger, causing it to explode in midair.

"Run guys!" Andy ordered, releasing Kim's wrist so she could run. "Run and get help!"

"Oh! Look at the brave little hero!" Ooze mocked with another cackle. "Come and get me!"

"We'll be right back!" Carson yelled as the others, except for Kim, began scaling the fence.

"I'm not leaving you!" Kimberly yelled, shaking her head furiously. Andy shot her a look like he wanted to argue, but the look in her eyes told him that she wasn't going anywhere without him.

Instead, Andy grabbed a steel pipe, and ran right at Ooze. Ivan didn't move until the teenager took a swing at him with it. He held his hands up at the last second and ripped the pipe from his hands, and quickly slammed in into the side of Andy's head, knocking him out and throwing him onto a stack of concrete bags.

"Andy!!!" Kim screamed, running over to him. She checked his pulse...he was alive, just unconscious. She turned turned in horror to see Ivan Ooze closing in on her. "Stay back!!!"

"Now, now...Pink Ranger," Ooze said with a laugh as he grabbed her by the neck, picking her up. "I just want to meet you and some of your...other friends."

"Let...me go...!" Kimberly demanded, struggling to get free.

"As you wish," Ooze said, and threw her hard into a wall, knocking her out as well.

He looked at the two fallen teenagers, then snapped his fingers. Instantly, a horde of his specialized Ooze-men appeared, looking around at their surroundings.

"Go and play, my pretties! Let this city know that Ivan Ooze has returned!" Ivan said with a laugh as he picked the unconscious Kimberly back up, trapping her arms against her waist with some Ooze from his hand. "I'll be back soon. Next stop...Switzerland!"

* * *

**A/N: Since the movie isn't canon, that means the Rangers never actually encountered Ooze...so I decided to go ahead and try mixing him in. Of course...I obviously took some liberties and changed the location. Anyways, please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.**

**A/N: Whew...I've been busy as hell lately, so sorry about the (massive) update delay. All of my other stories are on hiatus while I wrap this one and a few smaller ones I'm posting soon up, then I'll get back to the longer ones. Anyways, on we go!  
**

* * *

It was early in the morning in Geneva, but three former Rangers were enjoying a nice jog down the city's streets. Jason, Zack, and Trini were almost never in the same place at once anymore, and had been missing the time they spent together. Of course, Jason and Zack were still roommates, while Zack and Trini were tentatively dating. Other than that, though, they had taken many separate routes here at the conferences. Almost immediately upon arriving in Switzerland, Jason had taken interest in police work, and had been focusing on that while Zack and Trini tended to drift towards the more political aspects of the conferences. Jason was enjoying his chosen path, and was considering returning to Angel Grove to finish up high school and then joining a police academy there.

"You awake there, big guy!?" Zack yelled over to the former Red Ranger, noticing he had dazed off.

"I'm out here running aren't I?" Jason replied with a laugh.

Trini just smiled, looking to the two men on each side of her. "Still thinking about going home?"

"Yea, pretty much," Jason answered. "There's nothing I'm doing here that I can't do back home, but at the same time I don't want to dig my roots too deep down in Angel Grove. I love the place and all, but I want to see the world. Besides, things won't be the same there anymore."

Zack nodded in agreement. "Yea..."

"It was worth it, though," Jason reassured his friend. "We've made a difference, had some good times, and stuck together."

"Not to mention some of the stories we have," Trini pitched in, giggling a little bit.

"My favorite will always be that long ass speech Jason gave in the first week," Zack said, slowing down because he was starting to laugh too much. "With a martial arts gesture for each word."

"The only times I gave speeches like that were in Ranger gear, you know that," Jason said, as he and Trini slowed up as well from laughter. "The realities got blurred."

"The best part was when they asked if everyone from Angel Grove talks like that," Trini added on. "And suddenly, from across the auditorium and up on the balcony, Zack just screams out 'Yes we do!' with his own poses."

The three of them finally couldn't keep moving due to the heavy laughter, and came to a stop inside a small park. Jason leaned against a light post while Zack and Trini sat in a bench, trying to catch their breath.

"Way to go," Zack mocked them. "You guys got us laughing so hard we messed up the workout."

"I seem to remember you bringing this one up," Jason replied.

"Uh...guys..." Trini suddenly said, looking straight in front of her.

"Well you kept going with it," Zack simply said.

"GUYS!" Trini screamed, getting the two guys' attention this time. The former Red and Black Rangers turned their heads and followed Trini's line of sight to make eye contact with the infamous Ivan Ooze.

"No, no. I can wait," Ooze mocked, as a grin formed on his face.

"Who...are you?" Jason cautiously asked, while Zack and Trini got to their feet. Still, the former Ranger leader instantly moved in front of them just out of instinct.

"You may call me Ivan Ooze...I just got free from my hyperlock prison and I'm just dying to meet all the Power Rangers," Ooze casually explained, while the three former Rangers looked around to make sure there was no one in the area. "You know...maybe organize a bit of a reunion for you guys, even. For instance...when was the last time you saw this one?"

A bright flash of light appeared in front of Ooze, causing the three teens to jump back and take fighting stances. When the light faded, though, they saw Kimberly, unconscious, with her arms pinned to her side by a strange purple slime and being held by Ivan Ooze.

"Kimberly!" Trini screamed, sprinting forwards. Zack reached over and stopped her, but kept his eyes on his old friend.

"Let her go!" Jason demanded in an almost venomous voice, taking a step forwards.

"Now, now..." Ooze said, setting her aside and pointing a palm at them. "You'll be spending plenty of time with her soon!"

Ooze fired a purple energy ball from his palm at the three of them, causing them to scatter in several directions. While Zack and Trini leaped to the side, Jason jumped forward and rolled under the blast. As soon as he was out of the roll he leaped off the ground and threw a completely ineffective jump kick into Ooze's chest. He landed with unshaken confidence and tried throwing a punch at his face instead, but before he could connect that one, Ooze had swatted him aside.

"Jason!" Trini screamed as Jason flew straight through a wooden bench and into a stone wall. She quickly ran to help him recover while Zack moved in to try his own hand at the intergalactic warlord.

Deciding to take the offensive this time, Ooze swung his fist as the former Black Ranger closed in. Zack leaned all the way back and fell to the ground to dodge it, then quickly sent his right foot into Ooze's stomach. This time, Ivan winced in pain, but quickly raised his foot to stomp the downed fighter. Zack spun around and grabbed Ooze's other foot with one arm, using that as leverage to spin himself behind the monster. Ooze spun around as Zack was getting to his feet, and shot a quick knee into the dancer's stomach. The force sent Zack straight off the ground and into a tree above them.

Annoyed, Ooze turned his attention to the other two, noticing that Kimberly was starting to wake up a little bit. As soon as he refocused his attention on his opponents, Trini's foot slammed hard into his face, knocking him back a step. He countered by throwing a punch at her face, but Jason shoved her aside and swung a wooden board from the bench at Ooze's incoming fist. The warlord screamed in pain as a nail that had been sticking out of his lodged into one of his fingers. Jason quickly ripped the board out and swung again, but Ooze fired an energy blast that launched the board right out of Jason's hands. Trini and Jason braced themselves as Ooze stepped forwards, while Zack dropped from the tree above them. The former Black Ranger landed on Ooze's back and wasted no time putting his neck into a choke hold. With a shout of rage, Ivan Ooze grabbed Zack and threw him into the other two, sending all three former Rangers flying into a small wall. As soon as they began standing up, he fired another energy blast that knocked them back to the ground with loud screams of pain.

"I can see why Zordon chose you!" the angered warlord roared as he walked towards them, ready to blast them again. "But you're still _nothing_ to me!"

Jason took a deep breath, fighting the pain and trying to think of what to do. They had to rescue Kim, not to mention stay alive. There was no running from this, either. His mind struggled to formulate a battle plan as Ooze closed in, when suddenly he felt a familiar tingling feeling running through his body. As a result...he just had to laugh.

"Better luck next time, jackass!" Zack yelled, and Ooze just watched in disbelief as the three of them vanished into streaks of red, black, and yellow light.

Quickly, Ooze spun around, noticing that Kimberly was beginning to glow pink. He snapped his fingers and the ooze around her tightened, while sending an electric shock through her body. The glow of light died down...she was still here. Ooze just grunted in annoyance as he picked her back up. Well, that had been a bust, and apparently Zordon knew he was back, now. He'd have to act much faster from here on out. With a snap of his fingers, he and his hostage both disappeared.

* * *

Jason, Zack, and Trini all appeared in the Power Chamber, almost falling over from the teleportation since they weren't really used to it anymore. Quickly they looked around, taking in their new surroundings.

"Welcome, Rangers!" Zordon's familiar booming voice greeted them, and they followed the source to find his energy tube. "It is good to see you again, although I wish it could be under better circumstances."

"Did some remodeling?" Zack asked, looking around before suddenly frowning. "Where's Kim?"

"Ivan Ooze still has her," Zordon said solemnly. "I could not teleport her from Ooze's clutches."

"Rangers!!!" Alpha squealed in excitement as he charged into the room as fast as he could, giving each Ranger a hug.

"Send me back!" Jason yelled while Alpha made his rounds. "I'm not letting that...whatever that was keep her prisoner."

"As of right now, she appears to be safe," Zordon said, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "I would like to prepare the team before attempting a rescue."

"We're not sitting this out," Trini confidentially announced. "I don't care what you say. Kimberly is my best friend and I'm..."

"No, you certainly are not sitting this one out," Zordon interrupted in agreement. "It will take more than just the Zeo team to bring down Ooze and his forces. It appears that he has set up base camp in Florida, so we will have to take the battle to him."

"Zeo Rangers in Florida," Jason commented with a hint of amusement. "That city'll never know what hit it."

"Not just Zeo Rangers. The Mighty Morphin' team as well," Zordon continued.

"But Tommy told me the grid was destroyed forever..." Zack said, confused.

"Perhaps not," Zordon explained. "I believe that we can use four of the Zeonizers to recharge the five core Mighty Morphin' powers."

"Leaving only one Power Ranger temporarily," Jason said, not liking the sound of that.

"Indeed," Zordon said. "While the powers are recharging, we will send one Ranger to Florida to sneak in and rescue Kimberly."

"Then we bring her back here...get everyone suited up..." Trini continued.

"...Then go Florida and kick some ass!!!" Zack yelled, high-fiving the equally excited Jason.

Zordon just smiled and nodded. "Alpha, contact the Zeo Rangers."

* * *

**A/N: So, who's going to Florida? Will the plan work out? Find out next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.**

**A/N: Thanks again to all the reviewers! Here's an update a little faster this time!  
**

* * *

Rocky sighed in frustration as he listened in on the argument between the only two men to have ever lead the Rangers. The Zeo team had been briefed on the situation with Ooze and the plan to stop him, after all the necessary introductions had been made, of course, and Tommy had instantly decided that he would be the one Ranger to go to Florida. In turn, Jason had expressed his dislike of this entire situation once more. 

"Look...I'm not saying it's a good idea," Tommy explained, pacing back and forth while Jason just stood there with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. "But it's the best idea."

"The best ideas don't always bring the best outcome," Jason mumbled, causing Tommy to stop pacing and stare at him.

"When did you become a philosopher?" Tommy sarcastically asked.

"Look," Jason said, shaking his head and ignoring Tommy's mild attack. "I'm just saying that you might not be the most qualified person to go on this rescue mission...with the breakup and all...I don't want your emotions getting in the way."

"And now you're a psychiatrist?" Tommy asked. "Well...what? What do you want me to do? I'm not sending any of the other Rangers into that construction site alone...it's probably a death trap by now. Do you want my Zeonizer or something?"

"Would that work?" Jason seriously asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well we aren't going to find out!" Tommy instantly recoiled, taking a step back.

"Guys!!!" Kat finally interrupted. "This isn't helping Kimberly at all!"

"She's right, you two," Trini agreed.

"Aye yi yi!" Alpha said. "Kimberly isn't the only problem! Remember that Ivan's monsters are attacking the city!

"It is likely that Angel Grove's police department will be contacted and asked for assistance," Zordon said. "Panama will not know how to deal with this situation."

"That's if they haven't already called for help," Tanya reasoned, and everyone nodded.

"Man, do the police and military _still_ get in the way?" Zack asked in disbelief, shaking his head. "You think they'd learn."

"Oh, they're so annoying!" Rocky agreed. "Always showing up at the worst possible time..."

"People will always want to deal with things themselves," Zordon interrupted. "You cannot blame them for that."

Zack and Rocky just nodded in agreement, then turned to see how the staring contest between Jason and Tommy was going.

"I'm leaving now," Tommy said to everyone, but kept his eyes on Jason.

"If you do something stupid..." Jason began.

"Blank check. Think about it while I'm out there," Tommy quickly said. "Make it something good. I want to see a disappointed look when it all works out."

Jason just nodded and mumbled something under his breath.

"Get those morphers charging, Billy!" Tommy said, finally looking away from Jason. "I want everyone ready to go when me and Kim get back."

"Good luck, Tommy," Zordon said. "And may the power protect you."

The rest of the team wished him luck as well while Alpha punched in the coordinates...and Tommy was teleported away.

* * *

Kimberly struggled a little bit as she was led by two Oozemen. Her wrists were bound behind her back by that strange purple ooze, as they had been all night. She was back in Florida, now, being held prisoner on top of that construction site. There were several buildings in close proximity to each other on this rather large lot...with no roads in between them. She estimated the tallest of all these incomplete buildings to be around over twelve stories, but she was standing on top of the second tallest...an estimated ten stories. Before her was Ivan Ooze, and four strangely dressed men...it looked like they were wearing some sort of ancient battle armor. Looking down at the streets and the city...there were no cars or people around this construction site. But she could hear lots of commotion farther off...so he was attacking the city. 

"Ahh...Kimberly," Ivan said as he noticed her arrival. "I'd like you to meet my four commanding generals. Odin, Thor, Loki, and Frey. King Mondo was kind enough to dig them up from their hyperbolic prisons."

Kimberly looked between the four of them, trying to ignore their evil grins. "They're named after the Norse Gods?"

Ivan and his subordinates instantly began laughing, causing a frown from Kimberly.

"Sweetheart..." Ooze said as he calmed down. "The people of this world were so terrified of these warriors that they believed them Gods. There's your mythology lesson for the day."

Kimberly's eyes widened in disbelief. This was certainly a new level of power...something she'd never dealt with as a Ranger.

"I thought as a Ranger you might find it neat," Ooze said, looking out at the city once more. "You fight and fight and fight. But all that hard work is gone in an instant as soon as someone even more powerful comes along."

"Where's Andy?" Kimberly snapped, ignoring his little speech.

"Ah...the boyfriend," Ooze remembered. "The little weasel much have woken up and left while you and I were visiting your friends in Switzerland."

"While...what!?" Kimberly asked, confused.

"You were sleeping like a baby when I brought you to meet up with some of your old friends," Ooze casually said with a laugh. "Impressive little bunch. Quite aggravating."

"Don't think they're going to just let you keep me," Kimberly confidently said, smiling a little now.

"One hostage...four hostages," Ivan Ooze said. "As long as I have something to keep Zordon and your little friends at bay."

Kimberly's smile vanished as she tried to free her hands once more...realizing it was futile once again. She knew, though, that she had to find some way out of here.

* * *

Bulk stepped onto the airplane, grinning from ear to ear. What a day. He'd been informed by Lieutenant Stone first thing this morning that Angel Grove's police department was sending him and Skull to Florida to deal with the alien attack there. The two of them were to oversee and advise in all the operations. He had no idea what they'd done to deserve such an honor...but he wasn't about to pass it up. He had curiously recalled that Angel Grove's police chief and Panama's weren't exactly the best of friends...but this was an emergency situation! Surely the giggles he heard as he left the room were for some other reason... 

"Hey Bulkie! Here are our seats!" Skull said, grabbing his shoulder and stopping him by an empty row of three. "Can I have window?"

"Absolutely not!" Bulk said, taking that seat while Skull sat in the middle seat beside him.

"Can you believe this?" Skull said, getting situated. "I'm so excited! We're gonna be heroes! Famous!"

"Oh dear God."

Bulk and Skull both turned to look at the source of that voice...and saw Ernie standing in the aisle, next to their row of seats. The owner of the youth center they loved so much was looking sadly from his ticket, to the seat labels...to the occupants.

"Can I get a new seat?!" Ernie called down the aisle.

"I'm sorry, sir! All seats are taken!" a flight attendant called back.

"Have a seat, Ernie," Bulk offered.

"Yea! Have a seat, Ernie!" Skull quickly said.

Ernie just let out a sigh, sitting in the aisle seat and effectively removing the remainder of Skull's personal space.

"Do I dare ask why you two are going to Florida?" Ernie asked.

"We're on a top secret mission!" Bulk boasted.

"Yea! A top secret mission!" Skull repeated.

"Because we're the best!" Bulk kept going.

"Yea! The best!" Skull repeated one more.

"Stop that!" Bulk yelled, punching his partner on the arm.

Ernie just closed his eyes and sighed...this was going to be a really long flight.

* * *

Tommy appeared on the roof of the tallest building in the nice little cluster of halfway finished buildings. The unmorphed Ranger looked around for a second before spotting Kimberly and her captors on another building...a little lower than him. Even though he'd never seen the guy in his life, he knew which one was Ooze...and he seemed to be getting Kimberly really mad. Which was reason enough to get mad, himself. 

"Kimberly!!!" Tommy screamed down to her, instantly hating himself. Everyone in the construction site turned their attention to him, each with bewildered looks on their faces that might have been funny to him if he wasn't too busy wondering what to do now.

"Tommy!?" she screamed back, finally.

"Get him!!!" Ooze screamed, and the Oozemen all over the construction site began moving in on his position. Things were never easy.

Tommy quickly ran to the only set of stairs leading to his level, kicking the first Oozeman right back down it, and luckily it took a few more with it. As more of them started storming up the stairs, he quickly picked of a bag of concrete and threw it down at them, slowing that assault considerably. He took a look around, noticing that Oozemen had climbed up the sides of the building from the floor below...and were now on his level.

Tommy charged forwards, throwing a jump kick that knocked one of the monsters right off the edge. He then threw a quick spin kick that knocked another one away as the roof started to get flooded with them. Shooting a quick glance over the edge, he saw a balcony one story below him. After getting a good running start, he leaped from the edge. Instinctively, he started flapping his arms as the stone floor got closer and closer, but he still hit it with all the force he'd been expecting, sending him to his knees. Luckily he was able to roll to his feet and punch some unlucky minion over the ledge. He turned around as the Oozemen began swarming the balcony. As much as he hated having his back to a dangerous drop...at least he wasn't surrounded.

"You guys having fun!?" Tommy yelled, rolling up his red shirt sleeves to reveal his Zeonizers. "Me too! It's morphin' time!"

The Oozemen all stepped back as Tommy ran through his motions, and slammed the Zeonizers together at the end.

"Zeo Ranger V – Red!" Tommy called out, and quickly morphed. As soon as he did, he made his sword appear in his hands. "Let's do this!!!"

The Oozemen took the challenge, and all charged right in on him. Without hesitation, Tommy began swinging his sword and cutting them down effortlessly. They tried to get him from all sides, but their fallen comrades' bodies just got in the way, and began forming almost a makeshift wall around the Zeo Ranger. Just when it was looking good for him, though...a large energy blast slammed into the back of his head, sending the Zeo Ranger to floor and knocking him right out, causing him to lose his morph as well. The surviving Oozemen glanced down to the other building, where Odin was lowering his hand after firing that attack.

"Bring him to me!" Ivan called to his servants. "I just might have use for him..."

* * *

**A/N: That's all for now! Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**A/N: And here's another update! Big thanks to those who reviewed!  
**

* * *

"Son of a _bitch_!" Jason yelled as he slammed his fist onto the top of a console. Meanwhile, Rocky quietly slipped Zack a twenty dollar bill, only noticing the disapproving look from Kat after the transaction had been completed. 

"Well, now what?" Trini asked, putting a comforting hand on Jason's shoulder, hoping to calm him down a little.

"We've got _no_ powers, now," Adam said, looking to the device Billy had rigged up...their four Zeo morphers were hooked into some sort of power transmitters, surrounding the original five powers and were channeling energy to them. It even looked like a slow process.

"I'm going after them," Jason said, looking up to Zordon.

"Ivan Ooze will just capture you, as well, Jason," Zordon instantly responded. "I need you to take command of the Rangers in Tommy's absence."

"Then..." Tanya started to say, figuring out where Zordon was going.

"It will require all eight of you to rescue Tommy and Kimberly, and stop Ooze," Zordon said. "Unfortunately, your powers will take considerable time to recharge, so we must act without them for now."

"Sounds wonderful," Adam sarcastically mumbled. Two teams, missing two key members, not used to each other and running around in a new city against new enemies? It sounded like a perfect recipe for unproductive chaos.

"Go, Rangers," Zordon said. "Return to your homes and prepare for the day ahead. Cancel all commitments and make up excuses for where you must be. I hate to interfere with your personal lives like so, but we must act fast."

"Zordon, I'll just not show up to the meetings and worry about the consequences later," Zack said, shaking his head. "I'm ready to go after the two of them now."

"Unfortunately I need time to ready things here, as well," Zordon said. "I want to form a battle plan and observe Ooze for as long as possible. I fear that soon he will create an energy field which will prevent our sensors from tracing him or his forces, and want to seize what little time we have to study his actions. It will be alright, I do not believe Tommy and Kimberly are in any immediate danger."

"If you say so..." Trini said, sounding a little unconvinced, but she trusted Zordon's word.

"Meet back here in an hour at the latest," Zordon instructed, and the eight of them all nodded and teleported away.

* * *

"Tommy!" Kimberly screamed and her ex-boyfriend was led over by two Oozemen, one holding each of his arms. 

"Kim! Are you alright!?" Tommy yelled back, struggling against their grip...but they had him too tightly.

"Well this is cute," Ooze observed as an Oozeman stepped up to him and handed him Tommy's Zeonizer. Ooze looked them over for a second, before handing it off to Loki. "Go sell this gizmo on the black market or something. That ought to be a great little moral scavenger hunt for his friends."

Loki just smiled and left with the Zeonizer...his armor transforming into everyday looking street clothes as he walked off.

"I'll kill you, Ooze!" Tommy venomously yelled, struggling even harder.

"I'm sure you will," Ooze absentmindedly responded, looking out towards the city. "How's the battle going, Thor?"

"Very well, my Lord," Thor replied. "The military and police are being overrun by your forces."

"Thor?" Tommy laughed. "Come on, Ooze...Norse Gods?"

Ivan and his generals just looked at Tommy...then looked to Kimberly. Ooze hated to repeat himself, so instead he just cleared his throat while staring at the former Pink Ranger.

"Uhh..." Kimberly quickly said, getting the message. "People used to be so scared of them that they thought they were Gods..."

"What?" Tommy asked, looking from Kim to Ooze...who just smiled and looked back out at the city.

"Take the two of them away," Ooze ordered. "Lock them in that damn tomb we were sealed in. The others won't find them in there...and we can still use them as leverage."

"Yes, sir," Odin replied, motioning for the Oozemen to follow him as he walked off.

"They're going to stop you!!!" Kimberly screamed as she was dragged off.

"You'll regret this!" Tommy yelled at the same time.

Ivan Ooze just smiled as their voices got quieter and quieter...now that that was done, he had other issues to worry about.

* * *

Adam teleported into the Command Center to see that the rest of the team was already there. Jason, Zack, and Trini had changed out of their workout clothes into some more casual street clothes. The four older Rangers were also sporting their old respective colors in their outfits, although Jason and Trini were also wearing blue jeans. Adam's eyes also drifted to Jason and Zack's black combat boots...they seemed pretty good for a situation like this. Shrugging it off, he walked over to the table they were gathered around, deciding to see what had everyone interested. His eyes widened just a bit when he saw what it was. 

Guns. Lots of guns. Not some crazy Ranger guns, either...standard pistols, four M4 assault rifles, holsters, slings, and of course lots and lots of ammo.

"This is different," Adam said, picking up a Beretta and looking it over. All the Rangers were very familiar with standard, human weaponry. Back when they were new to the powers, Jason had made sure his team knew how to use the weapons he trusted in case these ever failed. Tommy had ended up carrying on the tradition of training the new Rangers with firearms...and after all these years it looked like it was going to pay off.

"As much as I dislike ballistic weaponry...it seems necessary for this situation," Zordon replied. "Ooze's forces are strong, and I fear your own fighting abilities may not be enough to stop them without your powers."

"Billy and I teleported in some weaponry that was sitting in surplus at a nearby base!" Alpha informed him. "You can carry the pistols on you down in Florida, and we can teleport you the rifles if things get really bad!"

"Remember Rangers," Zordon instructed. "Rule number two is still in effect. Do not draw these weapons unless absolutely necessary."

The Rangers all nodded as they looked for a place to conceal their weapons. Jason decided to hook a small holster to the back of his belt and cover it with his shirt, next to where his morpher would normally be. The other Rangers followed that example...and after they all hooked some spare ammo clips around their belts...they were ready.

"Alright, Zordon!" Rocky said, unable to stop himself from hopping in place a little bit. This was exciting. "Let's do this!"

"Rangers, Ooze jammed our monitors shortly after you left," Zordon began. "As such, I have no idea where Tommy and Kimberly are at this moment. If they are on top of the construction site, still...you will be unable to rescue them. If not, we will need more time to locate them."

Everyone just silently nodded, not liking the sound of that at all.

"As of right now...we have a smaller problem that needs to be dealt with at once," Zordon reported. "One of Ooze's henchmen is apparently pawning off Tommy's Zeonizer on the local black market. We cannot allow that to fall into non-Ranger hands."

"That's new and creative," Zack commented, exchanging a shocked glance with Tanya while the other Rangers were looking among each other to see similar reactions.

"Unfortunately, we don't have a direct lock on where he is at the moment...but we know area he is on the move in. You must stop him at once," Zordon ordered. "We will be teleporting you into the city in different locations. Search the area and find him. Alpha, upload the images."

The Rangers all glanced to the viewing globe as the image of Loki in his street clothes appeared. They studied it for a minute, realizing he would be an easy target to spot.

"Time's a' wastin'!" Rocky shouted, hopping around a little more.

"We'll report in as soon as we have the Zeonizer, Zordon," Jason said, and Zordon nodded.

"We are teleporting you now," Zordon said as Alpha was working at the controls. "Good luck, and may the power protect you."

Alpha punched the last button, and watched along with Zordon as the eight streaks of light flew out of the Power Chamber.

* * *

Zack and Trini appeared side by side in an alleyway in the middle of the Panama City, Florida. Trini looked over to Zack, who gave her a reassuring smile. 

"How you doing?" Zack asked, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm just really worried about Tommy and Kimberly," Trini said, looking to the ground. "We shouldn't have let Tommy go alone."

"He would've gone after her anyway," Zack tried to comfort her. "Hey, we'll get them back. Don't worry."

"Yea, I know," Trini said, looking to Zack and smiling back finally. "How about you? Feeling alright?"

"Man, Florida's _hot_. And _humid_," Zack responded without missing a beat. "I'm not liking the all black clothing thing right now. And this is the shade!"

"Wait 'til you're in that black spandex," Trini said with a wink, just before their communicators started beeping. She watched as Zack quickly activated his.

"Rangers, report in," Jason ordered through it.

"This is Rocky and Adam," Adam responded. "We're good to go."

"Kat and Tanya, we're fine," Kat's voice replied.

"Zack and Trini, ready to rock," Zack answered, getting a small giggle out of Trini.

"Aw, come on!" Rocky's voice said through the communicator, suddenly. "How come he gets to be with a girl?"

"What? I'm not good enough for you?" Adam replied through the communicator.

"Why are you arguing over the communicator!?" Tanya's raised voice asked them. "You're standing right next to each other!"

"_Cut_. The chatter," Jason harshly interrupted, silencing the entire team. "Spread out and get to work. We have to find this guy as soon as possible. Let us know if you see him."

"You got it," Rocky said, sort of answering for everyone. "Team awesome, out."

"Team sexy, out," Zack said with a laugh.

"Team _sane_, out," Kat's voice responded.

"...Team badass out," Jason almost reluctantly answered after a brief pause.

Chuckling, Zack and Trini stepped out of the alleyway, looking around the streets. This area wasn't really near Ooze's forces, so there was no sign of battle. In fact, most people were just walking around like any other day...probably because they didn't believe what they were hearing about on the other end of town. Or they just didn't care. Zack shrugged. After all, he was here to make sure they didn't have to worry about it. He took a step forward, only to bump into someone.

"Oh, sorry," Zack apologized as the guy kept going.

"No problem," the man casually answered, and kept going.

Zack shrugged and looked around again. "Now..."

"That was him! That was the guy!" Trini hissed, grabbing Zack's arm. Instantly, her boyfriend spun on his heel to look after the person.

"Hey! Wait a second!" Zack shouted after him, trying not to appear suspicious.

That, however, didn't work in the least because the man proceeded to sprint down the sidewalk as fast as he possibly could. Zack instantly took off after the guy, leaving Trini in the dust, practically. Horns started blaring as he bolted across the street, cutting in front of all sorts of traffic and forcing them to slam on their breaks. Zack didn't even think about it as he ran out into the street in pursuit...at least, not until a taxi slammed right into him.

Cursing and screaming, Zack was flipped right up on to the hood. The taxi driver instantly slammed on the breaks, allowing the unmorphed Ranger to roll off the vehicle and onto the asphalt.

"Are you crazy!?" the driver screamed, poking his head out the window.

"Zack!?" Ernie yelled from the backseat, also sticking his head out the window.

"Hey, Ernie! How's it going!?" Zack said as casually as he could from the ground, noticing that the man he had been chasing was gone.

"Zack!!!" Trini screamed as she ran up and helped him to his feet.

"Trini!? What are you guys doing here!?" Ernie asked in genuine confusion.

"Sorry, Ernie! We're in a hurry!" Trini quickly said, regretting that she couldn't stop and talk. Seriously...what were the odds of running into him here of all places!? "Hopefully we'll see you later!"

The two of them didn't even wait for an answer, running off in a new direction and ducking into the first alleyway they saw. Zack took a seat against a wall while Trini activated her communicator.

"This is Trini," the first Yellow Ranger said into the communicator. "We found him and he got away. Zack's hurt."

"What happened?" Jason instantly asked from the other end.

"We had a huge fist fight and he got a cheap shot in," Zack reported through his communicator. "Not bad for a powerless Ranger...he woulda been mine."

Trini instantly smacked Zack upside the head. "He got hit by a car."

Something that sounded distinctly like Rocky holding in a laugh came through the communicator.

"Is he hurt bad?" Billy asked.

"Just my pride," Zack replied. "Like she said, though, he's gone."

"Rangers, regroup," Zordon's voice suddenly ordered them. "We're going to have to let it go for now. We'll revisit this problem later. We need to deal with other things, now."

"We're on it, Zordon," Jason replied.

Zack just took another deep breath as he stumbled to his feet. This was not a good way to start off the mission.

* * *

**A/N: And there we go. More soon! Let me know how you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**A/N: Here's another update! Finally, I know! Sorry for the long delays, but school, life, blah blah blah. You know how it is. Anyway, enjoy! **

* * *

Rocky sighed, impatiently tapped the side of head yet again. He was sitting across the table from Adam in a coffee shop, who was sipping his drink with a perfectly calm expression. The Blue Zeo Ranger didn't buy it, though, and turned his head to look at Trini, who was sitting next to him. She was starring straight ahead at Zack, who was sitting by Adam. The four of them were waiting on Jason, Billy, Kat, and Tanya to arrive here, since it was the rendezvous point. It had been well over an hour since they had gotten here, with no sign of the other half of their team. A whole wasted hour sitting in a shop drinking coffee. They knew nothing was wrong, or Zordon would have contacted them. Still, they were wondering what the hell could be taking so long. Rocky watched silently as Zack checked his communicator once more, something he'd been doing quite awhile. Convinced that it was still working, the Black Ranger dropped his arm to the table and went back to impatiently tapping his foot. 

Five more minutes passed, and just as they couldn't take it anymore, the front door swung open and the bells hung above it rang out. The speed with which the door was opened caught the attention of several people in the shop, including the Rangers. They were relieved to see Jason, Billy, Kat, and Tanya walking towards them at a very brisk pace.

"Where the hell have you-" Rocky said, starting to stand up. He quickly shut up and sat back down when Jason began waving furiously downwards, obviously signaling not to make a scene.

Billy and Jason quickly pulled a table up to the other Rangers', while Kat and Tanya grabbed the four chairs from it and moved them to the table's new location. Jason then took a seat next to Adam, and Kat sat by him. Tanya took the seat by Rocky, while Billy sat next to her.

"What on earth took you so long?" Zack asked as Billy handed Jason a map.

"Well, we met up with Kat and Tanya, but there were these guys who thought..." Jason started to explain.

"It was a misunderstanding!" Kat interrupted. "Just a big misunderstanding that anyone could make!"

"It's a common stereotype that two girls standing on the corner of a city street..." Billy tried to explain, only to be cut off the same as Jason.

"None of it matters!" Tanya snapped. "None of it! Let's...let's just focus!"

Rocky exchanged amused glances with Zack, then the two of them looked to Jason, who just rolled his eyes and started unfolding the map.

"Alright, while Billy was explaining everything to the police I talked to Zordon," Jason started, earning himself two glares from Kat and Tanya. Ignoring them, he placed the map flat on the table and pointed to a spot circled in pen. "Right here. One of Ooze's generals is setting up a...spawn point, I guess you could call it. The battle with the military is going good for them, but they've sort of hit a standstill. This contraption will begin pouring out his ooze monsters if he gets it set up, and they'll be able to attack the military from both sides, as well as spread into the city much faster."

"And we make sure that doesn't happen?" Trini guessed.

"Pretty much," Jason said. "It should be easy to destroy, but if we run into any trouble I'm sure Alpha can beam in something that explodes."

"We're not dressed slutty," Kat randomly and indignantly said, causing everyone to turn and look at her. "...are we?"

"Of course not," Adam said, studying the two girl's outfits briefly. Jeans and respective Ranger colored t-shirts...pretty much their usual. "We can't see anything. Ever."

"You better watch it," Tanya scowled.

"I don't know, Kat," Rocky said with a grin. "Some girls just have that look about them."

"Rocky!" Kat screamed out, standing up and charging at her teammate, paying no mind to the table in her way.

While Jason stood up and stopped the enraged Pink Ranger, Rocky had already fallen out of his seat in an attempt to run away. Tanya went to stand, but was calmed by Billy, who quickly put a hand on her shoulder. Trini and Adam, meanwhile, began to clean up the coffee that had spilled when Kat rammed into the table, while Zack just laughed his head off at the whole fiasco.

"Would you guys get a grip!?" Jason snapped, sitting Kat back down in her seat before taking his.

"Sorry!" Adam called over to the employees behind the counter, who just nodded and didn't give it a second thought.

"We need to focus and be serious here," Trini reminded everyone, kicking her still laughing boyfriend in the shin to shut him up. Everyone just silently nodded at that reminder.

Billy briefly glanced at the waitress as she handed him the check. He then reached across the table to hand it to Adam, since he was one of the ones who had actually gotten something. "Here you go."

Adam just starred at it, though, in confusion. Rocky, Trini, and Zack's expressions mirrored his as well. "We paid at the counter..."

All eight of them looked among each other for a few more seconds before Jason reached out and snatched the slip of paper from Billy's still outstretched hand. Kat and Adam looked over his shoulders as he began to read a note written on it out loud.

"'Dear Rangers, if you ever want to see your companions alive again, come to the Beachside Bar and Grill on the north shore. Signed, Ooze,'" Jason read out.

"He must know we're after that generator," Adam said.

"I bet that guy I couldn't catch told him we were here," Zack said, clenching a fist.

"Don't worry about it, Zack," Billy told him, while looking around to see that the waitress who had handed them the note was gone completely. "We need to figure out what we're going to do."

"I'll follow this lead," Jason said, looking at the map to find where Ooze instructed them to be. "You guys need to worry about that monster generator."

"You're kidding," Kat said. "It's clearly a trap. We're going to need everyone."

"Look, we know for certain there's plenty of monsters and a general of Ooze's setting that thing up. We're going to need numbers there. One person is the most we can spare," Jason reasoned.

"No way," Zack said, shaking his head. "You've got to take at least one person with you. Just to be safe."

"Look..." Jason tried to explain again.

"I'm going with you," Trini finally said.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Weren't you listening to me?"

"Yea, I sure was," Trini said, locking eyes with Jason. "All I heard was 'blah blah blah crazy red blah blah blah hero complex' and that's really not enough for me. So you can bring me along or I can follow you anyway."

"Alright, fine," Jason said, defeated. "Just you and me, though. The rest of you, don't worry about this at all and blow up that stupid generator."

"You got it, commander," Zack said, grabbing the map and giving his leader a salute. "Take care of my lady, will ya?"

"Yea, you got it," Jason grumbled, while Trini winked happily at her boyfriend.

"Well, let's do this thing!" Rocky said, standing up and hopping a bit from all the caffeine he'd had while waiting. "We've burnt enough time."

"We'll report in as soon as we take care of it," Billy said as everyone else stood up. "Stay in touch, and be careful."

"You got it," Jason said, watching as Zack and Trini hugged each other really quick. "Good luck guys."

The rest of the team traded farewells, and quickly headed down the street towards their objectives.

* * *

Tommy opened his eyes, and immediately regretted doing so. He was curled up in a ball, floating in some strange slime that burned his eyes when it made contact with them. It took him a second to remember being knocked out because he had been struggling so hard, and also to realize that he couldn't breath in all this gunk. He tried to stretch out, but there was no room, and no surface to get any air. He was trapped in some strange, small, oval shaped prison that was apparently filled with this stuff. As he felt his lungs start to burn, he went into a panic, banging on all sides of his enclosed prison. 

After wasting a few precious seconds he calmed down, and gathered his thoughts. If they got him in here...there was a way out. He began running his hand down the smooth wall of his prison, until he felt it. A tiny, almost unnoticeable crack. Maybe not even a full crack, just a dent. Still, it was what he needed. He slammed into it with all the force he had, and just as he suspected, the wall gave way.

Tommy spilled out of the massive egg along with all the slime, taking a deep breath as he stood up. He quickly gathered his surroundings as he took in breath after breath, getting some oxygen back in his system. He was underground, in what appeared to be some sort of ancient tomb. Torches along the walls and pillars lit up this strange, large room. He looked at some hieroglyphics on the walls, before looking back to the purple egg he'd just escaped from. It was lifted up by some large metallic claw that served as a stand for it. Clearly, that was where Ooze had been imprisoned all these years, but there must have been some sort of magic barrier to prevent him from escaping that easily. He then glanced over and saw four more identical eggs, each with their own stands.

Tommy's eyes widened, remembering Kimberly. He ran forwards, kicking one of the eggs open, but when only slime poured out, he busted open the next one. When produced nothing but more slime, he attacked the third one, only to be covered in more of the gunk. Finally, he busted the last one open with all the force he could kick with, feeling his foot collide with something inside the egg this time. The slime drained out of the egg, and he ripped the sides off the hole he'd made, finding Kimberly's body inside it.

"Kimberly!!!" Tommy screamed pulling her out and setting her on the dirt floor.

He quickly checked her pulse, noticing it was just barely there. Wasting no time he opened her mouth and brought his to hers, preforming CPR. After a few tries, he was relieved to see her open her eyes.

"Tommy...?" Kim weakly asked, looking around. "Where are we...? And..._what_ is this gross stuff I'm covered in!?"

"Same ol' Kim," Tommy said with a smile, standing up and helping her to her feet.

"Ew!!!" Kimberly screeched, her voice echoing through the chamber. She tried to wipe the slime off of her, but noticed it was just making a bigger mess.

Tommy instead shook himself off life a dog a couple times, getting the bulk of it off before giving up. He'd worry about it when he knew for certain he'd see a shower again in his life. It didn't look so certain right about now.

"So where are we?" Kimberly asked after a few moments of silence, giving up as well.

"Somewhere underground," Tommy replied, looking up to the roof. He figured the exit was up there...but even if they could climb that high, how would they find it and how would they open it?

"All this...under Panama?" Kimberly asked skeptically

"I've seen stranger...and so have you," Tommy replied, walking over to a pillar and pushing on it a little. Solid, just like he expected.

"Guess that's true," Kimberly admitted, taking a seat on a rock. "So what are you doing here in Florida?"

"Rescuing you," Tommy replied, looking for any sort of holds on the pillar now. It was smooth as could be though, and being covered in this slippery crap wasn't going to make climbing any easier.

"Good job," Kimberly said, much more sarcastically than she had meant. When Tommy turned and glared at her for a second, she quickly looked away.

"The others are going to be here soon enough," Tommy informed her, hoping that if they couldn't get out on their own then the others would be able to find them. "The Zeo powers are recharging the originals...so we have some time to wait, but once those are ready Ooze'll be in trouble."

"Good...I was worried about Jason, Zack, and Trini when Ooze mentioned them," Kimberly said, pulling her right knee up to her chest and holding it there. "Now I just need to know what happened to Andy..."

"Andy?" Tommy asked, looking at her in confusion. The slightly shocked and embarrassed look on her face answered his question, so he turned back to inspecting the pillar. "Oh. Andy. That's his name."

"Look, I'm sorry, Tommy," Kimberly said, not really sure what to say, honestly. Hell, this was the first time they'd spoken since she'd sent that letter, and the circumstances were...well, they left a lot to be desired. Although secretly she was a little happy to have something distracting them, she wished it was something that wasn't so life-threatening to them and their friends.

"I don't want to talk about it," Tommy stepping back, convinced that this pillar would not get him out of this place.

Kimberly just sighed as Tommy walked across the room to investigate it some more. She knew how he liked to be fully aware of his surroundings, but this was overkill. He was obviously just looking for something else to do than talk to her. Which meant that all she had to do was sit around and worry about all of her friends...the ones at home, and the ones here in Florida.

* * *

"That's a lot of bad guys," Tanya pointed out. 

"That's a lot of ugly," Rocky corrected her.

The six Rangers were lying on a low roof, looking down at a group of Oozemen that were all working on some strange device two stories below them. They were in a small courtyard, surrounded by buildings and completely out of public eyesight. The Rangers had even had a hard time making their way through the alleyways to find the place. It was a perfect spot to spawn a never ending supply of troops from.

"I count fifteen," Adam observed. "That makes a little more than two for each of us."

"We'll have to be very careful. There's no telling how powerful even one is," Billy reminded them.

"Well, we need to move, now," Kat said, as everyone slid back and stood up.

"Alright, everyone," Zack said, looking between his teammates. "Rule number two. Let's do it."

The six of them quickly stormed down the stairs to the first level, and were spotted by the Oozemen on their way down. As the monsters shouted some unintelligible grunts to alert their companions of the intruders, Adam leaped over the balcony edge and fell the entire story onto one of the Ooze monsters. Two others flanked him from the sides, punching him hard into the stone wall. By then the other Rangers had run down the stairs, and dispersed into the battlefield. As Adam's two attackers closed in on him, Tanya and Billy quickly knocked them aside, allowing the Green Ranger to recover.

Kat leaped forwards, landing a jump kick onto one's chest and knocking it away. Another monster closed in on her, and lifted her up before she could fight back. The Oozeman then threw Kat across the courtyard, however, Rocky punched an Oozeman away just as she neared him, and managed to catch her.

"So am I forgiven, now?" Rocky asked as he set her down.

"I'll think about it," Kat responded, and the two of them punched the same recovering Oozeman backwards.

"They keep getting up!" Tanya shouted to Billy, watching as the monsters recovered from their attacks.

"I know! Nothing fazes them!" Billy replied, locking hands with one Oozeman.

Zack charged forwards, leaping into the air and throwing a split kick, knocking two Oozemen off their feet. He preformed a few backflips to open up some space when a large group moved in on him. He then ran at them again, ramming the lead one with his shoulder and knocking it backwards. He then blocked two incoming punches with both hands, but the Oozeman he'd hit first had recovered and kicked him in the stomach, sending him sliding backwards.

Adam ran past Tanya and Billy, jumping into the crowd of Oozmen and directing some away from his friends. He sidestepped one attacker, slamming his elbow into the back of it's neck as it passed. Two more came at him, and he kicked one away, then quickly blocked a punch from another. The first one he'd hit hit him in the back, sending him stumbling forwards. He turned with a wide spin kick, catching both Oozemen back there off guard and knocking them away. When he looked to see where the third one was, all he saw was it's fist slamming into his face.

Stumbling backwards, Adam quickly regained his composure and caught the Oozeman's fist the next time it came at him. He then twisted it's entire arm, forcing the monster to turn around and expose it's back to him. He quickly slammed an elbow into it's back, sending it straight down and into the grass. He groaned in frustration when the damn thing just stood back up, and threw another punch at him. Adam caught the attack once more, and twisted it's arm the same way, but this time he didn't hit it in the back again. Instead, he quickly pulled out his pistol in his free hand, pressed the barrel against the back of the monster's head, turned off the safety, and fired. Purple slime shot everywhere, and the Oozeman slumped lifelessly to the ground when Adam released it.

It was like a chain reaction. As soon as they heard Adam's gun fire, the other Rangers pulled their own pistols and opened fire on the Oozemen themselves. The battle immediately turned in their favor, and was over within seconds. Every single Oozeman took a bullet to the head, and went down without a fight. As the fallen monsters' bodies quickly decomposed into piles of slime, the six Rangers stared silently at each other.

Then, Rocky started giggling a little, followed by Zack, Kat, then all the others. Their laughter got louder and louder, until they couldn't stand without holding some object or each other for support.

"Oh, man!" Rocky cried between his fits of laughter. "That was _awesome_!"

"We kicked their asses!" Zack laughed out as well, leaning his back against a wall.

"Is that...legal?" Kat asked, having to lean against Rocky due to her laughing so hard. "I mean...within the rules?"

"Hey, the fight was going nowhere," Adam justified his actions. "We didn't have time, and I think they would've won at that rate."

"Good call, man. Good call," Rocky said as the laughter began to die down. The Rangers all put their safeties back on and concealed the pistols once more.

Still chuckling a bit, the six of them stepped up to the machine they had been setting up, and Billy instantly started to look it over.

"It's not finished being set up," Billy said. "I think I can mess with a few settings and make it self destruct."

"Do it, then," Rocky said, looking around for any extra forces.

"Wasn't there supposed to be a general here?" Tanya asked, looking around as well.

"We must have just missed him," Adam said. "Probably a good thing. I'd like to have our powers back before we go head to head with one of those guys."

"I don't know, man," Zack said. "I'm feeling pretty powerful right about now."

"I'm really surprised at how effective that was," Kat commented, holding in another giggle. After all this time of fighting monsters with bare hands and complicated martial arts moves, it sure had been nice to just shoot the bastards.

"Alright. It's armed," Billy said, standing up. "Run!"

The six of them sprinted away from it, hiding between two buildings. After a few more seconds, the contraption exploded into a ball of flames. The team then stepped out of the alleyway and walked over to make sure the burning heap was unusable.

"They sure won't be getting any more of those monsters out here," Kat said, satisfied with the damage.

"About time something went right for us," Zack agreed, crossing his arms.

"Let's get moving, guys," Adam said, looking between them. "They'll be by to figure out what's going on soon."

The team nodded in agreement, and quickly ran out of the courtyard. Still, despite that success, they couldn't help but worry about their other four friends, who they knew were facing their own problems elsewhere in the city.

* * *

**A/N: And that's all for now! Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**A/N: As always, a big thanks to everyone who reviewed. That's what keeps me writing. Anyway, on with the next chapter! **

* * *

Bulk stepped out of the armored Humvee, striking a heroic pose as he set his feet on the pavement. Here he was on the front lines, and everyone was looking to him for advice and guidance. This was like a dream come true. He was wearing full woodland camouflage fatigues, complete with a combat helmet. As all the soldiers turned to look at him...Skull stumbled out of the vehicle, dressed about the same, and fell on top of Bulk, knocking them both to the ground. 

The soldiers all looked at each other in confusion, then looked back to the recovering newcomers. Finally, one stepped forward.

"Are you...Farkas Bulkmeier and Eugene Skullovitch?" the soldier asked, looking a bit skeptical. These were the experts from Angel Grove?

"Of course we are!" Bulk instantly said, striking a pose once again.

"Yea! That's right!" Skull said, mimicking Bulk's stance.

Bulk took a brief second to study the area. They were all standing behind a line of tanks, which weren't firing right this second...but that was because the Ooze monsters weren't anywhere to be seen. The purple slime and craters in the streets in front of the tanks seemed to say that they were managing to keep those things at bay.

"My name's Sergeant Davidson," the lead soldier introduced himself. "I'm in charge of this line of tanks. We need you to share any advice you can give to us!"

"Well...uh..." Bulk said, looking to an equally confused Skull...being heroes was about as far as either of them had planned.

"What's the full situation!?" Skull screamed after a second, raising his voice in an attempt to sound like he knew exactly what he was doing.

"We've blocked off every street and have lines of tanks like this set up for a five mile radius!" Davidson explained. "We have snipers on the roofs and teams in the buildings. If we see those things, we shoot. They're coming out of a construction site in the middle of this circle we've made. We haven't been able to press forward, but we're holding them...at least we think. We've been getting reports of monsters in other places of the city, too!"

Bulk and Skull just stared blankly...their brains going nuts trying to come up with some ideas.

"The sewers!" Bulk suddenly exclaimed. "Monsters love sewers! They're probably going underneath you!"

"Yea!" Skull quickly agreed.

"Of course!" Davidson said, smacking the side of his own head. Then, he looked over his shoulder. "Hey, Charlie! Get these two some rifles, they're going to lead a platoon into the sewers to look for monsters!"

"You got it!" A soldier called back.

"Wait, what?!" Bulk asked in surprise.

"You'll do fine, you're experts! Good luck!" Davidson called, running back to join the ranks once again.

Bulk and Skull's eyes were as wide as could be as some troops started running their way. This wasn't quite what they'd expected.

* * *

Jason stepped up to the front of the restaurant, looking back and forth. The bar and grill was set up on the sand, but stood on tall support beams, likely so it would survive in case there was ever a flood or something. Jason glanced over to the top of a nearby building, seeing Trini sitting up on the roof. He gave her a thumbs up, and she gave one in return. He had talked her into letting him go in alone, so that if it was a trap she could bail him out. That thought seemed to amuse her, so she had agreed. So, the first Ranger leader walked up the outdoor steps to the wooden building, noticing the large crowd not only entering and exiting, but also sitting inside, on the street behind him, and even down on the beach. The high amount of people might deter Ooze from launching a full on attack...but on the other hand he might not care, and that would just mean lots of casualties. Jason gulped as he opened the door, realizing the second scenario was far more likely. 

He instantly scanned the area, noticing an absence of purple demons. That was a start...but he didn't know what to do now. Suddenly, though, he spotted a man sitting alone at a table in the middle of the restaurant, who waved him over. Jason hesitated for a second, but then walked over.

He stopped on the opposite side of the table from this man, and instantly began sizing him up. The guy looked like he was in his forties, and was wearing a pretty formal business suit. The guy had a whole steak dinner in front of him, and was contently eating it. Jason narrowed his eyes as the man gave him a big smile, studying his face a bit more. Then, he realized who it was.

"Ooze," Jason said in a low voice, glaring at him, now. "I ought to kill you right now."

"Not a very private place for a murder," Ooze commented, taking another bite of his steak.

"I think they'll look past it when the whole 'intergalactic warlord' bit comes into consideration," Jason replied.

"And what makes you think you can beat me alone?" Ooze challenged, looking up from his meal, now. "Please, sit down...before you fall down."

Jason studied him for a moment, trying to figure out what that last sentence meant. When he looked around and saw several other customers and even two waiters watching him, he got it. So, Jason pulled out a chair and took a seat across from Ivan Ooze.

"Where are they?" Jason demanded, getting right to business.

"Where are the others?" Ooze asked, looking around the diner.

"Around," Jason bluffed, having been ready for that question since stepping in the door. "I know you've got your own guys hiding around here, and I've got mine."

Ooze let his eyes roam for a bit more before suddenly chuckling a little, and going back to his meal.

"I didn't know you could change your appearance. That's useful," Jason commented, reaching over and taking Ooze's glass of water. "Why are you trying to mix in, though? That's not something most villains in the past cared about."

"I'd like to have a decent meal and a short chat without the interference of your pitiful military, thank you very much," Ooze explained, glaring as Jason took a sip of his water. "Now..."

"Right," Jason cut him off. "Tell me where Tommy and Kimberly are. Now."

"You sure are being quite demanding for a person who's two best friends are _my_ captives," Ooze snapped. "You would be a little more polite if you wished to ensure their safety."

Jason leaned back in his seat, watching Ooze for just a minute longer. "Alright...please."

Ooze grunted at Jason's sarcastic tone, but then set his silverware down as he finished his food. "Turn your morphers in to me."

"You're kidding, right?" Jason asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Your morphers or your friends," Ooze remarked. "You can decide."

"I don't have it," Jason calmly said, trying to keep his cool. Shoot, he wasn't lying...

"I'm sure," Ooze said with a laugh, unconvinced.

"If I could morph, I would have already beaten your ass into the ground," Jason said, sitting up now.

Ooze cocked an eyebrow, then studied the man across from him for a second. He then picked up his steak knife, and smiled. "I'm calling your bluff."

"How's that?" Jason asked cautiously.

"There's always one way to make a Ranger morph," Ooze said, as his skin began turning purple once more.

"No! Wait!!" Jason quickly said, shifting in his seat.

People were already noticing, though, and began panicking as Ivan Ooze reverted to his normal appearance. The people that had been watching Jason earlier all turned into regular Oozemen, causing even more of a panic. Jason quickly stood up, while everyone else began running out whatever exits they could find.

"I love a good entrance!" Ooze said with a laugh, standing up as well. "Well, Ranger! Let's see it! Is it still 'morphin' time'!?"

Jason quickly looked around, he was completely surrounded. He'd have to deal with those Oozemen fast...and with all the power he had. So, he spiked the water glass he'd been holding into Ooze's face, causing it to shatter on impact. Ooze screamed in pain as the glass got in his eyes, dropping his knife while Jason instantly pulled out his pistol. The Oozemen charged in from all sides, but before any of them could get close, he'd landed a shot in each of their chests, and they fell to the floor.

Jason laughed, feeling pretty tough after that one. Ooze had recovered by then, though, and charged forwards, punching the unmorphed Ranger with tremendous strength. Jason was thrown backwards, and slammed right through the wooden wall. He then fell at least a whole story, and hit the sand hard with a yell of pain.

As he limped to his feet, Jason picked his pistol back up, thankful that it had landed near him. He looked up at the building he'd fallen from, and watched as Ooze hopped out the hole in the wall, and landed on the beach with him.

People that had been staring in shock and awe at Jason's landing soon began screaming and fleeing the area at the sight of Ivan Ooze. Jason and Ooze both ignored them, focusing only on each other.

"I'm impressed! The powers clearly affect you even unmorphed," Ooze said with a laugh. "Not many people could survive a hit like that. Not to mention that fall...and oh, the landing, too! What a doozy that must have been!"

Jason snarled, and quickly aimed at Ooze. Without wasting a second he fired the entire clip at the ancient monster. Ooze only laughed, knocking each bullet away with his right hand as they came near him.

"Is that really the best you can do?" Ooze asked, sounding pretty amused.

"Son of a bitch..." Jason mumbled, holstering his gun and sliding back into a fighting stance. This didn't look good at all.

Ooze pointed his right hand at Jason, and released a beam of purple energy at him. Jason dove aside, but the attack hit right where he had been standing, and caused an explosion that sent Jason rolling through the sand. As soon as he could stop himself Jason got back to his feet, only to find that Ooze was right in his face now. Jason threw a punch as hard as he could, but Ooze caught his fist with ease. He then began squeezing tightly, sending Jason to his knees with a scream of pain.

"You really can't morph..." Ooze said aloud as he realized it. "Well...that's just_great_!"

Before Jason could say anything, Ivan Ooze had brought his other hand into his gut for a powerful blow, one that lifted Jason right off the ground. While Jason was in the air, Ooze kept his grip on his fist, and swung him overhead and then right back into the sand, only letting go after the impact.

"Then I guess I don't have any use for you, anymore..." Ooze said with a sinister laugh, pointing his hand at the fallen Ranger once again.

"Hey, ugly!"

Upon hearing that voice, Ooze turned his head towards the source. It had come from...above?

Trini leaped off the ledge as fast as she could, and flew down towards the beach...and Ooze. As she came near him, she swung her right leg straight downwards. Ivan Ooze, not expecting this attack at all, could only stare in shock. Trini's foot slammed into his face with all the force from her fall, and because he hadn't been ready to defend against it, Ooze's entire face caved in from the pressure. Indeed, Trini found her leg buried up to her shin in Ooze's head, which was bulging out from the backside because her foot had gone almost the entire way through.

While Trini put her left foot on Ooze's shoulder and used that as leverage to pull her other foot out of his face, Jason got back to his feet. When Trini hopped to the ground, he instantly grabbed her wrist and bolted. They couldn't win this fight...not the two of them, not without their powers. They could only retreat for now and pray that Kimberly and Tommy would be alright. So, while Ivan Ooze struggled to reform his head to it's natural state, the two of them fled off the beach and down the city streets.

* * *

"We're lost, aren't we?" Rocky asked for the hundredth time as he stopped beside Zack, who was looking around. 

"We're not lost!" Zack snapped, tapping his foot on the sidewalk as he tried to think this over.

The six of them were trying to find the Beachside Bar and Grill so they could help Jason and Trini...but weren't having much luck at all. They were somewhere downtown, but no one really had a clue where.

"Why don't we just look at the map?" Kat asked with a sigh.

"We don't need the map," Adam said, exchanging a nod with Zack. "We know exactly where we are."

"I _swear_," Tanya commented, crossing her arms. "The world is in danger, two of our friends are captives, and two more might be walking into a trap and you're still just a bunch of muscleheaded men too proud to accept even a little help!"

"Yea, that's right," Zack sarcastically mumbled, still looking around. He had an odd feeling...something was off...

"What do you think, Billy?" Kat asked, looking to the silent sixth member of this group.

"I wish I'd gone with Jason and Trini," Billy mumbled under his breath.

"Alright, wait a second!" Rocky said, suddenly, looking up a bit. "I've seen that billboard before! So we need to go this way..."

Rocky started to walk to the side, but bumped into a very large man. He stepped back and looked at the guy, and was a bit surprised to see him wearing a full suit of ancient battle armor.

"Uhh..." Zack said, looking to the man at the same time as the other Rangers.

"You're the ones that destroyed the generator," the man said, narrowing his eyes.

"Who are you and where are our friends?" Billy demanded, taking a step forwards while shooting a quick glance around. The street was crowded, and they certainly had people staring at them by now.

"You needn't worry about it," the man said. "I am Thor...a general serving under Ivan Ooze...and you will all meet your ends by my hand!"

"Thor?" Rocky snickered, exchanging quick, amused glances with Adam. "What are you, some kinda Norse..."

Rocky stopped talking when Thor pulled out his legendary battle hammer, holding it ready.

"...Aw, shit," Rocky mumbled, sliding into a battle stance.

This was gonna get ugly.

* * *

**A/N: If anyone caught the reference in this chapter...I freakin' love you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**A/N: Told you I wouldn't abandon my stories! This one's back at long last! For those who were wondering, the reference made at the end of the last chapter (3 years ago!) was to Raiders of the Lost Ark, in which Paul Freeman played the main villain, Rene Belloq. He also played Ivan Ooze in the MMPR movie. His conversation with Jason in the bar at one point almost mirrored a conversation between Indiana Jones and Belloq. Just a fun throwback. Anyways...on with the story at last!**

**

* * *

  
**

Adam didn't hesitate one second. As soon as Thor had pulled out his hammer, Adam pulled his pistol out, and immediately fired five shots directly into the air. The result was to be expected, with screaming civilians running in various directions and leaving the streets empty in no time.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Rocky shouted to his teammate, even though they were standing right next to each other.

"Are you out of your mind!?" Kat followed up, bewildered by the normally calm Adam's actions.

Zack, meanwhile, wasn't really interested in that conversation, and had instead bolted directly at the massive warrior. With a leaping spin kick, the powerless Black Ranger slammed his foot into the side of Thor's helmet. Upon landing, though, he realized he had only made this monster on a person laugh, and maybe hurt his own foot a little bit.

"I'm trying to..." Adam was saying, oblivious to Billy charging at this giant warrior.

Billy slammed into Thor with a powerful shoulder tackle, and bounced right off. Thor was only laughing even harder at these feeble efforts by now.

"Guys, guys!" Tanya snapped, getting the attention of the three bickering Rangers.

It was just in time, as Thor raised his mighty hammer high above his head as electricity seemed to spark from it. Then, with a crushing blow, he swung it downwards. It connected with the asphalt and sent a crippling shock-wave through the area, moving vehicles and throwing the six Rangers in various directions.

Billy rolled across the road, only stopping when he hit the curb. As he limped to his feet, an airborne Zack slammed into the side of a taxi beside him, then fell to the ground with a thud and grunt.

"So..!?" Billy wondered aloud in a panicked tone.

"Alright, okay! Let's escalate!" Zack shouted as he wobbled to his feet, drawing his pistol.

Still dazed a bit from the impact, Billy drew his weapon as well, opening fire on Thor at the same time as Zack. The general seemed unaffected, but it certainly made him take notice of the two of them. Thor began stomping towards them while they reloaded, but suddenly Rocky landed a jump kick on his neck. Thor spun around and violently swatted Rocky out of the air, sending him flying into another parked car as a result.

Tanya, meanwhile, seized the opportunity and leaped on Thor's back, trying to put him in a choke hold. That was also met with failure, as she was thrown straight forward and into the approaching Adam, sending the two of them rolling down the road a ways.

Thor's attention turned to Kat next, who stepped back awkwardly upon being noticed.

"Oh...you..." Kat mumbled, drawing her own pistol.

As Thor took a few steps towards her, Adam leaped at the general from the side, swinging a steel bar at the side of his head. Thor easily deflected it, and then swung a high punch at the Ranger in return. Adam easily ducked under it, coming up and swinging at the general's gut this time. Thor, in frustration, slammed his hammer into Adam's chest, launching him away.

"Adam!!" Billy yelled, running up to him as he lay shaking on the ground.

Thor's attention was on them, so Billy threw the steel pipe at him, trying to buy the seconds he could. Thor swatted it away, but Kat and Rocky began shooting at him with their pistols, causing him to roar in frustration.

"This isn't working!" Kat yelled at Rocky.

"We need a plan!" Rocky quickly agreed as they reloaded.

They both looked back forward, seeing Zack run across their line of sight.

"Let's get the hell out of here!!!" Zack yelled, retreating away as Thor stomped after him.

"Where!?" Tanya screamed as she looked around frantically. There was nowhere he couldn't follow them.

"The sewers!" Billy quickly shouted, pointing to a manhole as he helped the wounded Adam to his feet.

Zack moved towards it, quickly pulling the cover off. Tanya joined him quickly, and they each grabbed an end, slamming it into Thor. They then ran forwards, causing the general to be forced backwards. Taking that time, Billy quickly moved Adam towards the sewer entrance, and helped him down the ladder as quickly as possible. Kat followed after them, while Rocky stayed by the entrance.

Thor finally threw the two Rangers aside, swinging blindly with his hammer. Zack quickly waved Rocky away as they ran towards him. Rocky got the hint and jumped in the open hole, followed by Tanya, and lastly Zack.

"Let's go, let's go!!" Zack ordered as they collected themselves in the underworks of Panama City. Quickly grabbing Adam's shoulder, he and Billy moved with him down the sewers as fast as possible, with the other Rangers in tow.

Thor, meanwhile, roared in rage, but decided it would be too difficult to pursue them. Instead he quickly moved down the city streets, for other objectives.

* * *

Jason frowned as he and Trini stepped into an alleyway, both breathing hard. Trini leaned against a brick wall while Jason poked his head out, to make sure they weren't being followed.

"Man, I hate to leave him on the loose like that," Jason said, moving back into the alleyway, leaning against the wall by Trini. "Thanks, though."

"My pleasure," Trini said with a forced smile. "We don't have a choice though. We can only hope Ooze leaves the area."

"Man, that guy makes me mad," Jason snarled, furious that he was powerless against him.

"We need to..." Trini began.

"Don't move!" a sharp voice ordered from deeper in the alley.

Jason quickly moved off the wall and into a fighting stance, while Trini lightly pushed off to stand beside her partner. She was shocked to see two men, about their age, moving towards them with pistols in hand. One was aimed at Trini, the other bearing down on Jason.

"Easy, friends..." Trini softly said, slowly raising her hands.

"I said don't move!" the one aiming at Trini said a little more loudly. "Who are you?!"

Jason saw an opportunity, and gladly took it. He reached out and grabbed the pistol aimed at him by the barrel, and in a swift motion slammed the handle of the gun into it's original owner's face, sending the boy to the ground, unconscious. As Jason quickly regripped the pistol and pointed it at the second boy, that attacker turned his aim to Jason, making for a tense standoff.

"Don't play with big boy toys," Jason sarcastically growled. He was not in the mood for this.

"Put it down!" the boy ordered, clearly shaken by that fast move.

"Wait!" Trini quickly interjected. "WAIT."

"You were talking about Ooze!" the boy shouted, keeping his eyes on Jason. "You working for him!?"

"Of course not," Jason snapped back. "We're trying to fight him!"

"How can I believe that?" the boy replied.

"Wait...wait a second, I know you!" Trini suddenly said, snapping her fingers. "Your name is Andy!"

"Huh?" Andy replied, confused. "How did you know that!?"

"You're Kimberly's boyfriend! Kimberly Hart!" Trini quickly said, recognizing him from a picture her friend had send before.

Andy's eyes shifted to Trini in complete bewilderment.

"You know Kimberly!?" Andy said in a tone that sounded like a cross of surprise and relief.

"We're..." Trini began to say, only to be interrupted again, this time by actions instead of words.

Jason reached forward and pulled the pistol from Andy's hand, as well, in a swift motion, and stepped forward as he did so. With his other pistol's handle, he delivered a powerful blow to Andy's skull, knocking the guy straight to to the ground.

"Dammit, Jason!" Trini shouted in frustration. "I'm trying to talk with him!"

"And I'm trying to control the situation!" Jason quickly replied, now holding the second pistol properly.

"Why do you _always_ have to make me the battlefield mom?" Trini asked in an exasperated tone.

"Who's fault is that!?"Jason replied, completely bewildered by that accusation.

"You know Kimberly!?" Andy repeated from the ground, holding the bruise on his head in pain.

Jason and Trini both looked back to him, and Jason slowly lowered his pistol.

"I'm Trini Kwan...and this is Jason Scott," Trini quickly said, helping him up. "We're Kimberly's friends from Angel Grove."

"The ones that went to Switzerland?" Andy replied, still holding his head. "She talks a lot about you guys. What are you doing here, though?"

"Looking for Kim, obviously," Jason answered. "Where is she?"

"That Ooze guy got her. Knocked me out and took her hostage for some reason," Andy explained. "I have no idea why or where she is now...I'm just doing what I can to get her back."

"Where was she last?" Trini asked.

"Over at the construction site on Main Street," Andy replied. "Other side of the barricades, though."

Jason and Trini looked at each other silently. This was all painfully obvious to them, but they had to play along to keep their cover.

"You're thinking of going after her...aren't you?" Andy said, skeptically.

Jason and Trini, caught off guard by that, looked to each other again, doing the silent communication they had become so skilled at in their Ranger days.

"I'm going with you," Andy quickly said, noticing his friend slowly waking up on the ground. "Hey, hey! Carson!"

"What happened..." Carson mumbled as he stood back up, noticing that Jason was holding both the weapons. "Oh shit..."

"It's alright, they're Kim's friends!" Andy said. "Come on! The four of us can get in and out no problem."

"Andy, that wouldn't be smart," Trini tried to reason. "We need to be out of the way, this is very dangerous."

"I thought you guys were her friends," Carson challenged.

Jason had his gun up and aimed at Carson in a heartbeat. "Watch it."

Trini glared at her friend, and he slowly lowered the weapon.

"Well we're going after her, with or without you," Andy said. "She means too much to me for me to just sit by."

"Okay, we'll go with you," Trini said, looking over to Jason.

Jason returned Trini's look yet again. There was just no way they could let these guys tag along. They were going to get hurt, or get someone else hurt...maybe even them or another Ranger. Before he could say something, though, he realized what Trini was doing. They were going, regardless. The only way to keep these two alive was to go with them and personally ensure their safety...hopefully by getting them away from this situation. Still, time was key. They needed to regroup with the other Rangers as soon as possible...there was no time for a detour like this. Yet, he couldn't knowingly let these two walk to their doom.

"Really?" Andy asked incredulously. "That's great! We can do this!"

"Yea...follow us!" Carson said, running off down the path, with Andy taking off after him.

Jason just sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry," Trini explained. "But..."

"I know. I know," Jason nodded. "Let's just get them safe and regroup with the others."

Trini nodded this time, and the two of them took off running after them.

* * *

Tommy had given up temporarily. They were sealed in far too well. If this held a power like Ivan Ooze for centuries, what was a powerless Ranger going to be able to do in...how long had it been again?

Kimberly was still seated on the rock, and looked over to Tommy, who was sitting silently on the floor, just looking down. No doubt thinking things through. She had to admit, it was good to see him again, and he did look well. She hated that this was all happening like this, but she did love a reunion. Knowing they were helpless, she knew it was up to her to help keep his mind off this and make him relax.

"So...what happened?" Kimberly asked aloud.

"What?" Tommy said, looking up at her, then looking around the room. "What did happen?"

"I mean...the powers," Kimberly explained awkwardly. "You know, it was such a big news story. 'Power Rangers have new look, what does this mean for us?' and all that."

"Oh," Tommy said, shrugging. What was she trying to do? "The bad guys got a big win. Then we got a bigger one."

"Must have been hard to deal with everything changing like that," Kimberly innocently suggested.

"Yea," Tommy agreed, frustrated now, having received an unintentional message. "But we kept our heads together when things changed."

Kimberly frowned. "I didn't mean it like that. But for the record..."

"Not interested!" Tommy snapped, standing up.

Kimberly sighed this time. Why was he being so difficult? This wasn't like him. He was probably just worried about the others. Still, he didn't have to be such a jerk about it. This time, though, she refused to fall into silence again.

"Look...we're going to get out of this, alright?" Kim said. "So just get a grip on yourself until then, alright?"

"There's no powers right now," Tommy said, pacing back and forth. "All we had was the Red Zeo powers and I dropped the ball. Now the eight of them are powerless for...who knows how long."

"What happened?" Kimberly asked. "How did you lose them?"

"We committed four morphers to restoring the original five powers," Tommy explained, finally opening up now that they were in Ranger business mode. "I just needed to get you and get out. I messed up, though. Big time."

Tommy took a deep breath as Kimberly stood up and walking over to him. She put her hands on his shoulders, trying to comfort him.

"Hey, don't worry," Kim tried to reassure him. "They're all Rangers too, remember?"

"I know," Tommy said with a sigh. "But still...this is all my fault."

"No it's not," Kim firmly said. "This is Ooze's. You can't second guess a decision like that. It's going to tear you apart."

Tommy just closed his eyes and nodded. Kim was right. She always was. She was always able to help out like that, once you let her in. Of course, if you didn't, she'd just let herself in. That was Kim. He'd forgotten how much he missed that about her.

"You're right," Tommy said, taking yet another deep breath. "Thanks, Kim."

"Glad to help," Kim said, flashing a quick smile. She took her hands off his shoulders. "Let's just take a break, and have faith in the others for now."

"Alright...okay," Tommy said, as the two of them sat against a pillar.

It was hard, but he needed to take his mind off things for now. He needed to be cool and collected for when they got out. Because the Rangers would rescue them, and then he'd be ready for round two. For now...he just needed to relax.

* * *

**A/N: That's all! More soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers**

**A/N: And here's an update for this one! Thanks to all who reviewed! This one's a bit longer to make up for the fact that I wanted this up like a week ago.**

* * *

"Great," Tanya muttered, pacing back and forth. "Now we're lost _under_ Panama."

"Yea, we should have stopped and thought a little more about it," Zack muttered sarcastically, looking down one possible route.

The six Rangers were gathered together in a spot where some of the larger sewer pipes and tunnels came together, on a little bit of dry concrete. Rocky, Tanya, and Zack were looking around and getting a feel for the area while Billy and Kat tended to Adam.

"The good news is our buddy up there is definitely not making it this far in," Rocky said with a shrug. "Of course, that just frees him up to do other shenanigans up top."

Kat shook her head, not wanting to think about what a monster like that was going to do when left unsupervised.

"I'm okay," Adam assured her again when she looked back to him. This time he stood up and stretched out a little for good measure. "Good hit, but he could have done worse."

"Can you walk and all?" Kat asked, wanting to take this one step at a time.

"I'm fine, seriously," Adam said, continuing his stretches. "I don't have time to be injured," he added with a wink, only to be rewarded with the Pink Ranger rolling her eyes.

Billy looked down as his communicator beeped, and quickly answered it. "Zordon?"

"Billy, are you all alright?" Zordon's voice boomed, even through the small speaker.

"Affirmative," Billy replied. "We've had some trouble, but everyone is okay. What about the others?"

"Jason and Trini are on the move in the city streets," Zordon reported. "They escaped Ooze's trap, and have run into some civilians they are trying to move to safety. Tommy and Kimberly, we still do not have their location."

"Trini saved Jason!" Alpha chimed in happily.

"Hah!" Zack's amused laugh came from around a corner, and echoed a little bit.

"Rangers, where are you?" Zordon continued. "We are having a difficult time tracking you."

"We retreated into the sewers," Billy answered. "Thor attacked us, and we had to flee."

"Understood," Zordon replied. "Were there any casualties?"

"Negative," Billy responded quickly. "Adam cleared the streets effectively, although he did take a bad hit, he's insisting he's okay."

"Very well," Zordon said. "You'll need to regroup with the other Rangers quickly, so we can continue. I cannot give you directions to them until you show back up on our scanning equipment, but Jason and Trini are nearing the military lines."

"We'll make our way over there," Billy said. "Billy out."

"Zordon out."

Billy lowered his communicator, looking to the team. "Well, we better find a way out of here."

"I think this way leads out," Tanya said, pointing to one of the tunnels they'd been looking through.

"Alright," Zack said as he came back around the corner. "Let's get a move on then."

With quick nods and a few utterances of approval, the six Rangers quickly moved down the tunnel.

* * *

Tommy pressed every button on his communicator for the hundredth time as he paced back and forth, getting no result yet again. There was definitely some sort of magical barrier around this place, used to contain Ivan Ooze for centuries. How ironic that it was not containing those who wanted to stop him.

Kimberly watched him silently. He could act as distant as he wanted, but she still knew him all too well. He hated being a prisoner like this, especially when he didn't know what was happening to their friends or the entire city above them. He felt like he'd let the entire team down, and he wouldn't be satisfied until he got out of here and back on the battlefield. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew her presence was only making things worse, for the first time in their lives.

"I'm sorry, Tommy," Kimberly repeated her words from earlier as that last thought echoed in her mind. "I did it all wrong."

"You sent a letter!?" Tommy finally snapped, not even having to question what she was talking about. "A letter of all things, to the Youth Center of all places? Not even to my house!"

"I did it all wrong..." Kimberly whispered, looking down. She kept repeating herself because she didn't know what else to tell him. "I just...I'm sorry."

"Adam read the whole thing out right there in front of everyone," Tommy continued. "Why shouldn't he? It's a letter my girlfriend sent to my hangout. Of course I don't mind the whole world knowing what it says."

"How am I supposed to tell you, otherwise!?" Kimberly replied, looking up with tears in her eyes.

"Well, you pick up the phone and hit '1' for long distance," Tommy explained coldly. "Then you enter the Angel Grove area code, which is..."

"I'm serious, Tommy!" Kimberly shouted. "We're worlds apart now, you and me. I panicked, I didn't know how to do it. I spent weeks trying to figure out how I could tell you about Andy."

"We went through so much together!" Tommy said in disbelief, waving his arms in exasperation. "More than any teenage couple!"

"But we were just a teenage couple," Kimberly said softly. "I can't believe you're taking it like this."

"I can't believe you did it like that," Tommy retorted. "Over some kid in Florida."

"He's not a 'kid', alright? Andy's the same age as us, and he has a good heart," Kimberly snapped, not about to take that one. "Alright? Look, he doesn't fight monsters and save worlds on a daily basis, but neither do I, anymore. I need something a little more grounded."

Tommy shook his head, unable to believe what he was hearing. "I can't even..."

"Tommy, you're far more reasonable than this," Kimberly continued, cutting him off. "I know you. You had to have been holding this in, for you to be acting like this all of a sudden. I didn't call you, but you didn't call me, either."

"You're not really going to spin that on me, are you?" Tommy said, actually letting out a small laugh at the idea.

"No, it's just..." Kimberly started, then just let out a small scream of frustration. "Oh, never mind, just forget it!"

Tommy rolled his eyes and went back to pacing around the chamber, while Kimberly buried her face in her hands. She was frustrated, angry, and surprisingly...heartbroken all over again. God, she wished the others would get her out of her as soon as possible. This was torture that would have made Rita or Zedd proud.

* * *

Jason, Trini, Andy, and Carson were moving down an alleyway, towards the military road block. The Rangers were hoping the military would actually be present, and not defeated or engaged in a battle, allowing them to effectively drop their two peers off with them. They weren't sure how that was going to work, but they didn't really know what else to do.

As they were running though, the sudden beeping of Jason's communicator caused all four of them to stop in their tracks.

"What was that noise?" the high alert Andy asked quickly, looking around. "Where did that come from!?"

"They must be sneaking up on us!" Jason shouted, looking to Trini.

"From behind!?" Trini said, looking back at Jason and doing her best to suppress a smile.

"Holy shit!" Carson exclaimed, stepping backwards.

"They've been following us all along!" Jason 'realized', having a bit of fun now.

"Oh no!" Trini over-dramatically played along.

"What are we going to do!?" Andy yelled in a panic.

"You two get Trini out of here, there might be more ahead!" Jason ordered, drawing his pistol. "I'll keep these ones busy!"

Trini went unnoticed as she rolled her eyes at Andy and Carson quickly voicing their approval of that plan. _Boys_. Just the same though, the three of them took off running down the path they had been on, while Jason stepped around a corner and holstered his pistol.

"I read you, Zordon," Jason said into his communicator.

"Jason," Zordon's voice came through it, with a noticeable sense of urgency in it. "Two of Ivan Ooze's generals are in your immediate area. Odin and Frey are moving towards the military blockade with a large force of Oozemen."

"What?!" Jason said, this time with genuine concern. "How much longer until...?"

A loud explosion from the direction his three companions had run answered that question.

"I'm on it!" Jason said as the noise from the blast died down, watching as one of the M4 rifles they were holding at the Power Chamber appeared on the ground beside him. He wasted no time in picking it up, and checking to make sure it was loaded.

"Take one for Trini as well," Zordon instructed, as another appeared on the ground in the same place. Jason just slung that one over his shoulder. "Good luck, and be careful!"

Jason didn't waste any more time responding, and immediately bolted after the three of them, emerging from the alleyway into a smoke filled street.

The sight sure was something. Flipped cars, fire, smoke, and screaming civilians were everywhere. Ahead, blocking the entire street off, was a line of tanks and other military vehicles, with soldiers all over them, firing down the road at the approaching monsters.

Looking further down, Jason could see the Oozemen storming down the street in huge numbers. Some were being shot down, but the line was moving forwards at a steady pace. Behind them all, Jason could see Odin and Frey standing on top of a flipped bus, firing energy blasts from their hands in various directions. Quickly, Jason spotted Trini, Andy, and Carson just a couple feet infront of him. Immediately he ran up behind them.

"We've got to break through!" Andy ordered, not noticing Jason approaching from behind. "Kim's somewhere past all this! We can't stop until we get to her!"

"Bad guys!" Jason yelled, like they hadn't spotted them. As he said that, though, he slammed the stock of his rifle into the back of Andy's head, knocking him right out.

"Huh?" Carson asked as he started to turn around, only to receive a swift elbow to the head from Trini. The impact rendered him unconscious as well, and he fell harmlessly to the asphalt.

"Medic!" Jason screamed, waving over two men at the ambulance. When they started approaching, Jason paid the two boys no more mind, and he and Trini ran towards the blockade. He hated to leave them in the middle of this, but with the amount of reason they were showing, it was probably better they were unconscious. Still, he knew any of the other Rangers would be acting the same way over a loved one, the only difference being that they had the combat experience to back up such decision making.

As they stopped a little behind the carnage, Jason handed Trini one rifle while taking the other in his hands.

"What did he want?" Trini quickly asked, checking the weapon.

"Telling us about this! Two generals at the back!" Jason replied, satisfied that his weapon was good to go.

The two Rangers shouldered their weapons, aiming at the horde of Oozemen that had overrun the military line and were storming down the streets towards them. They waited a couple seconds for them to get nearer, so they could be certain their shots hit the monsters, and nothing else.

"You...you know Kim's going to kill you for doing that to Andy?" Trini said in the brief moment they had.

"I'm not afraid of her," Jason responded in his classic, cocky tone.

Trini laughed for just a second, and then the two of them opened fire on the Oozemen.

* * *

"Heads up!!!" Zack yelled, running back towards the group.

Everyone looked down the tunnel Zack was running from, and their eyes widened at the sheer number of Oozemen chasing after him. They couldn't see anything else past them.

"Never gets dull!" Rocky quickly shouted, waving the team down another pathway.

The six Rangers quickly bolted down Rocky's chosen path, with Rocky and Adam on point. The two of them quickly stopped, though, at another bizarre sight in that tunnel.

"Cogs!" Adam shouted, turning around as soon as he saw the shock troops of the Machine Empire marching down the narrow pathway towards them.

"This way!" Billy yelled, pointing down another tunnel and sprinting down it along with Kat, Tanya, and Adam.

"What the hell are Cogs!?" A bewildered Zack shouted, only to have Rocky grab his arm and yank him down the tunnel after them.

Rocky and Zack stopped for a moment, and turned around to see the Cogs and the Oozemen's ranks colliding with each other, and a brawl began between them right there in the sewers.

"Trouble in paradise, huh?" Rocky asked, clearly humored by the sight of the two forces battling it out. Zack laughed in agreement.

Immediately, though, Oozemen swarmed out of several other side passages, filling up the tunnel once again. The two Rangers stumbled back in surprise for a second, then sprinted after their teammates, with their enemies hot in pursuit.

Adam led the team through several underground corridors, only to end up in a larger, far more open tunnel. Ahead of them he could see a ladder that lead up to the street level, but before that there was something even more surprising.

"Bulk!" Adam shouted at his combat dressed acquaintance.

"Skull!" Tanya screamed in shock as she saw the other member of the famous duo.

"You guys!?" Bulk and Skull both replied in response, gripping their M16s tightly but just staring in awe.

"The military!?" Billy shouted as she saw the large platoon gathered behind the two of them.

"Get down!" one soldier shouted as the Oozemen came around the corner.

The Rangers didn't waste any time, and all slid to their backs or dove to their stomachs. None of them paid any attention to the sewage muck they had just covered themselves in, instead watching as the military line tore into the Oozemen that had just been trailing them. It only took a moment for them to be completely wiped out.

"What are you guys doing here!?" Zack shouted as they stumbled to their feet.

"What are _you_ doing here!?" a bewildered Bulk replied.

However, as that happened, there was a growl from the darkness of the tunnel.

"There's more! Everyone up the ladder, now!" one of the soldiers quickly shouted as they all moved past the Rangers to cover their exit.

Adam looked to Kat, who just shrugged. Quickly, the Rangers, the military, and their two friends moved out of the sewers, to the streets above.

* * *

Jason slammed the stock of his rifle into an Oozeman's face, knocking the attacker off it's feet and sending it to the ground. After taking only a second to look at the chaos around him, he quickly refocused and slammed the gun into the downed monster's face.

They were overrun, badly. The military lines were broken and scattered, and the Oozemen were attacking the citizens and soldiers alike. Some people were fleeing, some were trying to fight, and some were trying to help the wounded. It was vicious. Jason had lost sight of the two generals already, so he was on extra alert. Then again, with the screaming people, gun fire, and explosions he couldn't hear much. On top of that, the fire, smoke, and streets filled with people didn't make seeing far very easy.

Trini sent a swift kick into the gut of one of the Oozemen, pushing it away from her before firing the last of her bullets into it before it could recover. She slung the rifle over her shoulder and gave a solid backhand to one that was approaching from the side, then grabbed another one's arm and used it as leverage to throw the thing aside. She was managing to stand her ground, but this couldn't last forever. She glanced to the side to see that Jason was out of ammo as well now, and had resorted to his martial arts techniques to fend off his attackers.

Suddenly, a sewer cover near her was moved back. Someone was climbing up? Remembering her old, favorite TV show, she silently, humorously wished for a team of superheroes to crawl out...and was pleasantly surprised.

"Zack!?" Trini shouted in amazement as her boyfriend, the unmorphed Black Ranger, poked his head out.

Zack looked surprised for only a second, after that, he flashed his classic smile and held his arms out wide. "Ta-da!"

"Move!" a voice yelled from below him.

Zack quickly climbed out, followed by Kat, Billy, Tanya, Rocky, and Adam. After that, Trini couldn't believe the sight of Bulk and Skull emerging as well, and then an entire military escort. Immediately they were thrust into the carnage, with most of the Rangers and military not waiting around, but instead jumping into the action right away.

"Trini!" Billy quickly said as he and Zack gathered near her. "What's going on!?"

"I don't know, they just attacked!" Trini replied, glancing over to see Kat and Rocky fending off a herd of the Oozemen side by side. "Where have you been!?"

"All over the place!" Zack instantly responded, giving Trini a quick hug just to put himself at ease. "We got attacked by a general, Thor!"

"There's two more somewhere around here!" Trini told them. "Jason and I lost track of them!"

"Is he alright!?" Zack replied, wanting to make sure everyone was accounted for.

Billy glanced to the side to see Jason holding an Oozeman by it's back, and was viciously slamming the thing back and forth between two cars.

"Looks like it!" Billy summarized.

"Guys, we have to stop these things before they hurt anyone else!" Trini said, redirecting their attention towards the issue.

"How!? There's too many!" Zack said, looking around. Even the backup military forces from the sewers were struggling to do any sort of damage, and the assistance from the unmorphed Rangers was making no impact in the big picture.

"I don't know! Somehow!" Trini desperately shouted, knowing it really was futile.

"Hey!" Jason yelled through the crowd, barely getting their attention. He pointed off in a direction to the side, where they looked to see one of Ooze's generals, Frey, entering a parking garage. "Stop him!!!"

Zack, Billy, and Trini didn't waste a second, and bolted into the wide open entry way after him. Adam gave two swift punches and a finishing kick to the Oozeman he was dealing with, and immediately followed after them. It wasn't much longer before Jason, Rocky, Kat, and Tanya were in pursuit as well. Glancing over her shoulder, Tanya noticed that they were being followed by a fairly noticeable amount of the creatures, which might thin out the battle somewhat.

The pursuit brought them all the way to the top level of the parking garage, where Frey was stopped next to a machine, and an entire battalion of the ooze warriors was waiting. The Rangers quickly grouped together, taking notice of the enemies behind them as well. They were surrounded, with nowhere to go.

"Not good!" Adam went ahead and observed.

"What is that thing!?" Trini asked loudly, looking to Frey adjusting some knobs on the device.

"That's another monster generator!" Billy said, taking a look at it. "That's where all the ones down there are coming from!"

"We need to destroy it!" Kat screamed over to her teammates, watching in awe and horror and it spat out an ooze substance that almost immediately grew into several full fledged, battle ready Oozemen. Some were leaping off the edge, to join the battle in streets below, and some were joining the group in front of the Rangers. The rate in which it was spawning these things was far too fast, there was no other way to win either fight without eliminating that key component.

"Couple things are in the way!" Rocky pointed out as the Ooze soldiers all were closing in on them.

"Zordon!" Jason shouted into his communicator, hoping he didn't need to say much else.

He turned out to be right, as the other two assault rifles they'd left at the command center appeared on the ground in front of them, along with several piles of ammo. While Jason and Trini quickly reloaded their weapons, Zack and Adam took the other two assault rifles and moved to either end of the gathering. Zack wasted no time in opening fire on the enemies behind them, while Adam began firing at the forces in front. The other Rangers drew their pistols and began shooting, but even when Jason and Trini joined the battle, it looked grim.

The Oozemen began running at them upon realizing the effectiveness of the firearms. The result was disastrous. Zack and Adam ran out of ammo first, and immediately dropped down to reload. After that, Rocky, Kat, Tanya, and Billy's pistols emptied out. While they were reloading, Jason and Trini were only ones firing, allowing the horde to accelerate even more, since they were still ignoring the monsters that were gunned down. The last two Rangers ran out of ammo almost immediately, and when Zack and Adam stood up, it was already too late.

The monsters hit the front line first. Jason, Adam, Kat, and Billy were all thrown backwards when the row of Oozemen slammed into them, and they dropped their weapons from the impact. Zack, Trini, Rocky, and Tanya shared a similar fate, as they were slammed into as hard as the ooze soldiers were capable of, scattering them and their weapons everywhere.

With Frey laughing maniacally in the background, the ooze monsters grabbed the boxes of ammunition that were gathered in middle, and immediately began to throw them in every direction. The bullets began spilling in every direction in the air and upon landing, making it so that reloading would be far too time consuming to do any good. The fully loaded clips that had been set aside were thrown right off the edge of the parking garage, while some of the Oozemen began kicking the boxes around just to make sure they were empty.

The rest on the other hand, moved in on the downed Rangers themselves. The eight of them were pulled to their feet and shoved in various directions, scattering most of the team and eliminating the idea of making a stand together fairly fast.

As he stumbled backwards, Jason spun around and threw a wide punch, connecting with two Oozemen and knocking them away. They stumbled into a few more, with caused a domino effect for a little bit before they caught themselves. Insignificant, but it gave Jason the room he needed. With a high spin kick, the unmorphed Ranger cleared a little more of the area out as he stuck several more enemies. An ooze monster approached fast as he was landing though, and delivered a sharp jab to his stomach. Jason winced in pain, but quickly blocked the next punch the monster threw. He then delivered a punch of his own, catching the monster right in the nose and disorienting it. Unfortunately, he spent too much time on that one, and two more grabbed him by the shoulders, and threw him backwards.

Rocky hit the ground hard, and rolled to the side as several Oozemen tried to stomp on him. He stood up and swung a high kick into a monsters face, then ducked low and retreated into the crowd of monsters. He stood up next to Trini, who was barely fending off the monsters in front of her. Without a word the two stood back to back, and desperately began blocking punches, kicks, and swings from whatever direction was possible. It only worked for a minute before Oozemen began diving from the crowd, and tackled the two of them to the side.

Kat was lifted above the entire crowd, and the Oozemen began throwing her around. It was like a terrifying version of crowd surfing, and she couldn't help noticing how close to the edge she was getting. Suddenly, a small clearing emerged when two of the monsters went down hard, and she was caught by Billy.

"Thanks!" she heavily breathed out as he set her on her feet, and they both deflected two random swings.

"We have to get to that generator!" Billy only replied, and tried to force his way through the crowd.

Kat moved to follow, but something immediately grabbed her from behind by the neck. She was ripped off her feet and pulled deeper into the horde, only briefly catching a glimpse of Billy being overwhelmed by the monsters.

Tanya could just barely see the edge of this crazy mosh pit of monsters, and began shoving them in every direction she could. Just ahead of her was the generator, still spawning the ooze that was turning into these warriors of darkness. She was so close, she reached out her left hand towards it, not knowing how she was going to deactivate the thing. Instinct and despair were the only things in her mind now. It didn't end up mattering, though, as three Oozemen suddenly grabbed her, and she too was thrown back into the crowd of monsters that were mauling her friends.

Jason was thrown from the horde, slamming his head on the concrete that formed the only wall between him and a very long drop. He was really at the end of the line here, as they could easily force him over the edge from here. As he stood up, Zack and Billy were thrown from the crowd next, rolling to their feet near him. Rocky and Tanya were kicked from the group next, followed almost immediately by Kat and Trini. They were all quickly helped to their feet by their teammates, and the Rangers quickly lined up, their backs towards the edge. The concrete divider that prevented them from leaning over the edge was only about as high as their waists, meaning it was going to be very easy for them to be pushed over and experience a good six story fall. The slow moving ooze horde approaching them seemed to indicate that was exactly the plan.

"Where's Adam!?" Tanya screamed as they all took their last step backwards that was possible.

Adam was thrown from the crowd, spinning through the air as he flew. He hit the ground with a loud thud and a grunt.

"Adam!" Kat screamed as she and Rocky helped him to his feet. He stumbled around, a bit dizzy, but quickly merged with their ranks.

"What are we going to do!?" Billy shouted, completely lost. The generator, his only plan for stopping this, was on the other end of the lot. They had this entire army between them.

Zack glanced over the edge, looking down. It was too far to drop down, there was nothing to jump to at a reasonable distance, and the walls below them had a smooth surface that they couldn't use to climb down. They couldn't fight through this crowd either, as that last vicious assault had proved. All eight of them were bleeding in various places from the beatings they had taken in that brawl, and some were even struggling to stay standing. There were just too many of these things. It was hopeless.

The Rangers communicators beeping distracted them momentarily from the slow approaching ooze horde.

"Zordon knows better than to contact us in the middle of a fight!" Trini said in disbelief.

"Unless it's something good!" Zack replied quickly.

Rocky looked down at his wrists, having felt the strange, but familiar feeling first. Back where they belonged were his Zeonizers, having been freshly teleported in.

"I think it's something good..." Rocky said, holding his arms up for everyone to see.

Kat, Adam, and Tanya immediately looked to their wrists to see their Zeonizers were back as well. While the other four stared in relief at their luck, Jason suddenly reached behind his back, feeling the all too familiar Tyrannosaurus morpher on the back of his belt. Zack grinned as he reached back and felt his as well. Billy and Trini shared equally excited expressions as they felt their own, too.

"Now it's show time!" Rocky excitedly cried out, his typical energy and enthusiasm completely restored by this turn of events.

"Let's get 'em!" Adam agreed, unable to contain his excitement.

"Come on, guys!" Jason shouted, having waited far too long for this to happen. "It's morphin' time!!!"

* * *

**A/N: The heat gets turned up...next time! Please drop a review and let me know what you thought of it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**A/N: Fast update this time! Finals are such are rapidly approaching, so I figured I'd get what I could out now.**

* * *

It felt good.

Billy found himself staring down at his gloved hands once again. It had been so long since he'd last morphed, he'd forgotten what it was like. The rush of power, the adrenaline, the heightened reflexes...it all felt so good and so right. He'd felt so empty in the past weeks for some strange reason, so lost. Now, with the power back, he felt like he was where he belonged. It was easy to forget what the powers would do for you, even if you were watching and advising the Power Rangers daily. It was always different being out there.

"The Oozemen!" Adam's calm, but urgent reminder brought Billy back to reality. As he looked over he could see the other three originals focusing back on the monsters, too. Like him, they'd only needed a moment.

The horde of Oozemen was clearly alarmed, staring down eight fully morphed Rangers. They were either too stupid or too loyal to know any better, though, as they kept moving in once the transformations had finished.

"What are we going to do?" Kat quickly asked, waiting for some sort of order.

"Kill 'em," Jason coldly answered.

The four Power Rangers drew their Blade Blasters, switching them to the pistol mode, as the Zeo Rangers pulled out their Zeo Blasters. All at once the eight of them pointed their pistols at the horde, and opened fire.

It only took a couple of seconds. The first Oozemen to be blasted were blown to pieces, clearing way for the next line to be hit. The generator couldn't keep up with the rate of fire. Within mere seconds the once crowded lot was nearly empty. All that was left was the eight Rangers, the remnants of their previous failed last stand, the generator, and of course, Frey. As the generator continued to spit out Oozemen, this time ones that gathered behind Frey in a line, the eight Rangers walked across the lot. Ivan Ooze's general, in response, walked out to meet them.

"Power Rangers," Frey said, a hint of amusement evident in his tone. "It's been a long time since we've seen a full team."

"Where are they?" Trini demanded, not wasting any time with idle banter.

"Where are who?" Frey curiously responded.

"Where are our friends?" Kat replied. "We want them back."

"You have no need to worry about their well being," Frey replied, as several more Oozemen were lining up behind him. The generator was working just as good as ever. "You won't survive this day yourselves."

"Maybe you didn't hear us," Jason retorted, aiming his Blade Blaster at Frey. Following his lead, the other seven Rangers instantly had their own weapons up as well. "We want Tommy and Kimberly. Right now."

Frey frowned, and shifted his stance. Despite this, the line of Oozemen was still growing, and replenishing. Even still, more were jumping off the ledge to join the battle below, in order to keep overwhelming the forces on the streets.

"They're still fighting down below," Billy reminded them. Time was short.

"Right," Jason agreed. "Rangers, open fire!"

Frey dove to the side as the Rangers once again tore into the ooze forces with their pistols. Like the ones before them, these Oozemen had no defense against the onslaught. They were all effortlessly mowed down, while Frey was forced to retreat over the side of the building.

"He got away!" Tanya said, pointing to the ledge Frey had leaped from.

"We'll get him, don't worry!" Zack said, turning his blaster on the generator itself.

As he did, the generator exploded into flames and smoke, with large chunks of it scattering across the top level of the parking garage.

"What a mess," Trini quipped, looking around at the scene of the battle. Bullets, scrap metal, ooze, blood, and other signs of the huge struggle covered this floor.

"Something for the city to deal with," Rocky said, running to the edge and looking down. He was quickly joined by Adam and Tanya. From here they could see the battle, and the military was being overrun badly by now. "We gotta move, guys!"

"Come on, Rangers!" Jason said without missing a beat. "Let's show these guys a real fight!"

* * *

King Mondo stormed through the dig site, with a battalion of Cogs in tow. To say he was angry didn't come anywhere near capturing his current state of emotions. Yes, even mechanical overlords could get furious, as he was about to demonstrate. A quick glance showed the Oozemen that had been hard at worked stopped to give him their attention. He looked straight ahead to see Ivan Ooze himself marching towards him, with his own battalion in tow. Alongside him as well, were two of his generals, Thor and Loki.

"What is the meaning of this, Ooze?" Mondo demanded right away.

"My dear friend, what is it that troubles you?" Ivan sarcastically replied.

"That red zeonizer should have gone to me!" Mondo indignantly stated. "You had no right to dispose of it like that!"

"My methods are my own," Ivan retorted. "I may do as I please in my city."

"And your forces are attacking the ones I sent down here to find it!" King Mondo continued. "I have recordings of your Oozemen attacking my Cogs for no reason what-so-ever!"

"They're in our city," Thor stated in his low growl of a voice. "We control this place, not them."

"Listen to me you sniveling weasel," Mondo snarled. "I released you. All of you. The least you can do is..."

"That's enough, friend," Ivan interrupted, again in his sarcastically friendly voice. "My forces are dispatching whatever is not of my army so that we may secure the city. It would be wise to not interfere...as you are not of my army, either."

King Mondo glanced around to see the Oozemen beginning to gather around them. He twisted him machine face into the best estimate of a frown.

"Very well, Ivan Ooze," King Mondo merely replied. "But you'll regret this day."

"Run away, tin man," Loki laughed, exchanging amused looks with Thor.

"We'll meet again!" Mondo declared as he and his Cogs vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Cute," Ivan merely replied, then looked back to the Oozemen. "Back to work!"

The Oozemen scattered and went back to their business, leaving the three leaders alone.

"We'll have them up, soon," Loki said, looking to the deep pit they were digging. "After that...we'll be unstoppable."

"Good," Ivan Ooze replied. "In the meantime, continue to press the lines. There's already nothing that can stand against our numbers. This will just be the last little push."

Thor nodded as Ivan Ooze walked away, laughing maniacally. This was indeed going to be a decisive win. The revival of these two Zords would only solidify it...

* * *

"Andy! Carson!!!" Bridgett screamed as she ran through the crowd of people, Amy and Steven right behind her.

The three of them had been searching for their friends ever since being separated from them at the construction site where this had all started. Carson had gone back for Andy, but the other three had been trying to reconnect with them in the midst of this chaos. They'd finally tracked them down, but unfortunately in was in the middle of this intense brawl.

"Guys!" Andy said, stumbling away from the ambulance he'd been pulled to. Carson was recovering as well, and looking around at the mess that was happening. "Are you alright!?"

"We're fine, we're fine!" Bridgett said, quickly hugging Andy. "What happened to Kimberly?"

"We don't know..." Carson said, shaking his head. "That thing took her, we think."

"That...monster?" Amy asked, a worried look appearing in her eyes. "Oh my God!"

"We've got to find her!" Steven agreed.

"We've been trying!" Andy snapped, then looked around. "What happened to Jason and Trini!?"

"I don't know, I don't see them!" Carson said, looking around more. "Please not them, too..."

"Who?" Bridgett asked, looking around as well.

"They're..." Andy started, but saw the Ooze horde making their way over to them. "Nevermind! Look out!"

The five friends turned just in time to be floored by the monsters. Andy managed to land a punch on one's face, but the blow barely phased the creature. These five weren't warriors, and as such had no idea what to do. Bridgett screamed as she was dragged away by one, while Steven grabbed Amy by the arm and tried to take off running with her. The two of them were knocked to the floor by three more Oozemen, who gathered around them and lifted them up as well.

Carson tried to punch one as well, but his fist was caught and he was thrown into the side of the ambulance. The monsters moved in and immediately began pummeling him against the vehicle, leaving him defenseless.

Andy attempted to recover and move to help any of his friends, but was clotheslined by a monster on his side. They lifted him up as well, and threw him across the street. The impact with the ground knocked the wind right out of him, and he was only groaning in pain and rolling on the asphalt when they approached him once again.

"Let me go, you filthy creep!!!" Bridgett screamed as she kicked her legs wildly, all while using her arms to try and pull the Oozeman's hands away from her waist. She didn't know where she was being taken, only that she certainly didn't want to go. Her struggles were useless, as this monster was far too strong.

It was then that the Oozeman stopped. Bridgett, noticing that they weren't moving forward anymore, also stopped struggling, and instead looked ahead to see what had caused her captor to halt. The sight ahead of them was too unreal. More and more people noticed it, and although the melee didn't completely stop, many people on both sides paused to observe the newest arrival on the scene.

The smoke was clearing down the road, blown away by the wind. As it slowly was pushed away, it revealed an unmistakable figure everyone had silently been wishing for. There in the smoke was a Power Ranger, the first ever Red Ranger, specifically.

The Oozeman dropped Bridgett, standing up straight to face this new foe. The Red Ranger was closest to it, and even through his emotionless mask it was easy to tell the anger that filled him. His fists were clenched tightly, and without a word he began walking forwards.

The Red Ranger immediately grabbed the Oozeman by the neck, and swung a devastating punch into it's nose. The monster was left completely disoriented as purple slime began leaking from it's mouth and nose. The Red Ranger didn't release it, though, and instead swung a second punch. This one had such force that it snapped the Oozeman's head back and immediately broke it's neck. Upon connecting, Ranger released his hold and allowed the lifeless monster to fly backwards, sliding on the pavement only a bit before coming to a stop.

Andy gasped in relief as he spotted the original Black Ranger and the Blue Zeo Ranger emerging from another side, immediately clearing the monsters away from Carson with only a few perfectly executed martial arts techniques. While the Blue Zeo Ranger helped the injured guy to a resting position, the Black Ranger moved into the crowd and began throwing the ooze creatures in every direction.

Steven hit the ground hard when the green and pink Zeo Rangers approached and dispatched their attackers with ease. While he went towards Amy to make sure she was alright, he just watched as the two Rangers that had saved them moved forward and regrouped with the original Blue Ranger.

Bulk and Skull cheered while their military companions struggled to get their footing back. The sight of the Power Rangers was a huge relief to them, as it always was. They smiled with pride and joy as they watched these monsters experience the taste of defeat, as each of the Rangers was effortlessly clobbering the alien monsters, just like they always did.

Trini and Tanya entered the scene from above, the two yellow Rangers landing jumpkicks on an Oozeman each, which propelled the beasts into some destroyed tanks. They were already swinging at more of the monsters by the time they'd landed though, and were doing their best to clear the crowd out.

Adam moved forward quickly, jumping into the largest gathering of Oozemen he could find, knowing this was the best way to disperse them. He threw a swift forward punch into one's face, then spun around and kicked another in the gut. Next he jumped straight up, causing two to leap into each other as they tried to tackle him. Grabbing the main gun of the tank that had been above him, Adam spun upside down and kicked off another Oozeman, before dropping down and landing on the two that had collided earlier. He then threw an elbow into another one, before blocking a punch that was thrown at him. He took that attackers arm in his hands and flipped him over his shoulder, hurling the creature straight to the ground.

Odin stormed into the crowd, pushing civilians left and right. He didn't care about them, all he was interested in the Rangers that had just drastically turned the tide of this battle. He'd kill each and every one of them to make them pay for this. He snarled, barely catching a glimpse of an attacking figure on his right side.

Jason swung a powerful kick at Odin's gut from the side, which the general caught just in time. Odin immediately lifted Jason up and threw him down the street a ways, growling as he approached the recovering Ranger. The general immediately decided that he would make an example of this one first.

The Red Ranger was on his feet in an instant, and threw a punch directly into Odin's face. The general stopped for a second, but then took another step forwards. In response, Jason just threw a second punch with his other hand, stunning Odin only briefly once again. Jason cocked his eyes in disbelief as the Ooze general continued his approach, unphased by the Ranger's strikes.

Deciding to turn up the heat a little bit, Jason drew his blade blaster. Having long since become skilled with this weapon, he no longer needed to use both hands, but instead with a skilled flick of his wrist he had the dagger attachment extended. He swung three powerful strikes at Odin's chest, all which sparked with energy on contact. Odin was slowed more, but it still wasn't enough. The monster general finally struck, delivering a powerful punch to Jason's face that sent him rolling backwards.

"Leave him alone!" Kat screamed, stopping herself from accidentally calling out Jason's name. She approached with a jump kick into Odin's back, which knocked him forwards a step.

Odin immediately spun in rage, and swatted the Pink Ranger away, throwing her down the road and into a destroyed tank. Kat screamed in pain on impact, but quickly stumbled to her feet. As she moved in to help Jason, though, the Ooze forces surrounded her, and she was forced to fight them instead.

Jason moved in to retaliate by stabbing at Odin's chest with the Blade Blaster, but the Ooze General caught his wrist in time. The monster then delivered five jabs to the Red Ranger's face before he could even think about it. Jason twisted his wrist free and slashed at Odin's neck this time, catching the armor once again, but this time Odin let out a roar of pain as he stumbled back. It lasted for only a second, though, as he drew his mighty sword and delivered a powerful slash to Jason's chest that launched the Ranger far down the road.

Zack was slicing away at several Oozemen with his Blade Blaster when Jason hit the ground next to his feet. Upon noticing his friend's arrival, he immediately pulled the Red Ranger to his feet.

"Man, you're just getting your ass kicked, today!" Zack observed, always able to find some humor in a situation.

"Shut up!" Jason yelled in annoyance, angered by that exact fact. No way was he going to let his first battle back in uniform be a loss.

With that, Jason held his arms up and to the side. As he did a narrow pillar of fire shot up from his hands, which quickly solidified after a bright flash of light and revealed his Power Sword. Ready to go now, Jason stepped forward and swung at Odin, the result only being a blade lock when the monster returned with his own swing. The two ripped their blades apart and stepped back after a brief pause.

"I will kill you, Ranger!" Odin declared angrily as he charged forwards again.

Jason ducked under a horizontal slash at his neck, and sliced hard at Odin's stomach, stepping past him as he did. Odin screamed in agony as Jason spun around, trying to aim a spin attack at Odin's neck. The ooze general held his sword forwards and blocked that blow though. With Jason's back exposed he tried to swing at his lower back, but Jason brought his own sword behind his back, deflecting that strike and quickly stepping away to reset his placement.

Odin kept the pressure on, though, and stepped forward in pursuit. He swung a powerful overhead slash this time, which Jason held up his sword to block. When their blades met, Odin immediately sent a kick to Jason's shin, followed immediately by a jab to his stomach. While Jason was recovering from those blows, Odin cut a fierce slash across Jason's chest, knocking him back and to the ground again. Snarling with uncontrollable anger, he moved in for the finishing blow.

Jason rolled to a kneel, gripping his sword tightly in his right hand. With his left hand, however, he grabbed a handful of sand that had leaked from one of the sandbags used in the blockade. He was well beyond showing any sort of honor in combat to kidnapping murderers like this guy, so he felt no regret when he hurled the handful of sand into Odin's eyes. As the general screamed in agony Jason stood up and delivered a powerful slash to Odin's chest, then spun around as he stepped forward, slashing him a second time across the face. Odin roared in pain as he began wildly swinging at Jason, who strategically stepped backwards, letting him slice at the air.

Taking deep breaths, Odin stopped his blind attack, locking eyes on Jason again.

"You're not bad, Power Ranger," Odin growled, calming himself down. "Zordon clearly still selects them well."

"I want my friends back," Jason only replied, paying no mind to Odin's comments.

Odin laughed, and held his sword ready again. Jason, however, just shook his head.

"This battle is over," Jason said matter-of-factly.

Odin looked around to see exactly what he that meant, and understood immediately. The Oozemen were all defeated, and now the other seven Rangers were standing in a circle around him, with their power weapons in hand. Odin calmly and politely dropped his battle stance and sheathed his sword. Jason, in return, spun his sword backwards once, causing it to disappear in a burst of fire.

"Very well," Odin said, his anger from only before now absent. "Until we meet again."

"Wait!" Jason ordered, but it was too late. Odin disappeared in a bright explosion of energy, and they were left alone in the street.

Jason shook his head as Zack put his hand on his shoulder briefly. He glanced over to his friend and gave a nod as the others grouped around them, each of them letting their weapons vanish into thin air like his had.

The silence was broken by the sound of several guns cocking.

Immediately the eight of them looked to see that the military had trained their rifles on them, now that there weren't any more Oozemen to worry about. As quick glance around showed them that they were surrounded on all sides, and badly outnumbered.

"Uh oh..." Rocky thought aloud for everyone.

"Don't shoot!" Jason called over to them. "We're on your side."

"We'll be the judge of that!" the apparent leader snapped. "You're coming with us, all of you!"

"Can these suits block bullets?" Adam asked in a low voice.

"I don't know," Billy admitted in a whisper.

"I'm surprised you guys haven't experimented with that in Billy's garage like you do everything else," Trini said quietly, so no one would catch a name.

"Well, uh..." Zack mumbled. He looked to the Billy, then Jason, then back to the situation at hand.

"Kim stopped us," Jason whispered, begrudgingly admitting a long quieted tale.

"You three are unbelievable!" Trini said in surprise, having been joking before. "Did you really try that!?"

"'You stupid idiots are going to get yourselves killed,'" Jason offhandedly made fun of his old friend, getting a quick snicker out of Zack and Rocky.

"Put your hands up!" the leader of the military forces shouted again. "You have until the count of five, or we'll fire!"

"Put those guns down!" a voice snapped from the side.

Everyone looked in shock to see Bulk and Skull approaching the military line.

"Put them down right now!" Bulk ordered a second time.

"Stay out of this!" the leader snapped back to Bulk. "They're wanted people. They can get to the bottom of this!"

"And they will, if you let them!" Skull snapped back. "These people are heroes! What do you think you're accomplishing by stopping them?"

Rocky looked to Zack, who just tilted his head. The two were clearly amazed, and could easily guess the other's facial expressions.

"You want advice from the Angel Grove experts!?" Bulk challenged, now. "Let them go and stay out of their way. Otherwise, this whole city is going up in flames. And us with it."

There was an eerie silence that lasted an entire minute. Bulk and Skull stood there apprehensively, while the civilians watched quietly. The military forces all had mixed expressions, and even the Rangers were a little concerned. After that time, though, the leader lowered his rifle, and gestured for the others to do the same with a simple hand signal. Some were all too eager and quickly lowered their weapons, the others only doing so after a moment's hesitation. Regardless, they stepped aside to let the Rangers out.

Jason walked forwards, silently approaching Bulk and Skull. The two former bullies stared in awe as their heroes approached them. Jason merely gave Bulk a quick handshake, and then another to Skull, before walking down the city streets. One by one, Zack, Adam, and each other Ranger followed suit, and gave their old acquaintances handshakes, pats on the backs, Kat even gave them both a good hug before moving on.

As they all left, the crowd broke out into cheers for these heroes, their faith now restored completely. They knew their city would be free.

As they got some distance away from the crowd, Jason raised his communicator when it beeped, with the eight Rangers walking side by side down the city street, keeping him and Kat in the middle.

"Zordon," the Rangers' leader acknowledged as he turned it on.

"Rangers, are your powers back to normal?" Zordon quickly asked.

"Yea, they're fully charged," Jason responded, while glancing to Billy. The tech expert only gave a confirming nod.

"Excellent," Zordon replied. "Alpha teleported Kimberly's morpher onto Katherine's belt, for when it is needed."

"Understood, Zordon," Kat simply said, not able to check since she was morphed.

"We have detected a large gathering of Ooze's forces, as well as Mondo's at a location south of where you presently," Zordon continued, as the Rangers now stopped. "We will need to investigate it immediately, for I fear they could be working to unearth more of Ivan Ooze's army."

"Alright, we'll take a look," Jason agreed. "Can you teleport us there?"

"Yes, but there is another thing," Zordon continued. "Alpha has locked onto Tommy's communicator. It is repressed by a magical barrier, preventing teleportation or contact with them, but we have their location as a result of it's efforts to break past the barrier."

A wave of relief surged through the eight Rangers.

"Yes!" Rocky cheered, holding his right hand victoriously to the sky.

"Let's get them out of there right away," Jason said, then quickly looked over the team. "Billy, Kat. Can you guys get them and then regroup with us?"

"Absolutely," Billy said, and Kat nodded as well.

"Good," Zordon said. "We will teleport the eight of you now. Stand by."

"Copy that," Jason acknowledged, and lowered his hand.

"Good luck, guys, and be careful," Kat said as they all felt a surge of energy moving through them..

"Be careful, yourselves," Trini replied. "Make sure there's no traps or anything set up to deter any rescue attempts."

A few brief farewells were said, and then the Rangers were all teleported away in their colored streaks of light, with the pink and one of the blue ones breaking off and heading one way, while the other six zeroed in on another location.

* * *

**A/N: And that's all for now! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
